Asuka's Big Movie
by jojoDO
Summary: Asuka Kazama is used to being filmed... but never like this. Desperate for a big payday, she and another well known busty Japanese schoolgirl have decided to show their "talents" in a seedy new movie directed by none other than Lee Chaolan. Guest starring Honoka from Dead or Alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever you think this is... it probably is. Just a heads up, this is in no way meant to realistically portray real life. This is fiction.**

Asuka Kazama awoke this morning with a yawn, looking over at her clock to see what time it was: just past 9. Though the sun was already up, Asuka wished she could sleep later on the weekend. But this was an important day for her: a chance for her to turn her life around financially.

She had applied for a big job last week, and thankfully she was accepted with no dispute whatsoever. She had been described as having the "perfect qualifications", as if women of her caliber were hard to come by. She was young, beautiful, and she had all the right "features" according to her employer. Aside from the moral ramifications, this would be easy money. Besides... nobody else had to know about it.

After stepping out of the shower, getting dressed in a pink tanktop and denim shorts, and eating a little breakfast, Asuka heard a knock at the door. She probably knew who it was, as she was expecting company. She eagerly approached the door and opened it, her face widening with joy when she saw who it was. Two light crimson eyes stared into her own brown ones as excited expressions were exchanged between the two.

"Honoka! Hiiiiiii!" she squealed. The cute, pink haired schoolgirl flashed a wide smile as the two of them embraced in the doorway. She was wearing a white tanktop and navy blue skirt, as well as her signature side ponytail.

"Heeeeey girl! How ya doin?" Honoka squealed, giggling as they had a hugging match in the living room. Finally, they broke apart with a loud giggle.

"Whew... so you got your script?" Asuka asked.

"Yep! Right here!" Honoka exclaimed, producing a piece of paper from her shirt and flashing it with a wink.

"Cool! You got it memorized?"

"Yeah... but to be honest, I'm a little nervous about this whole thing. I mean, wh-what if I screw up?"

"Aw cmon Honoka, it's not that hard. We just gotta smile and look good. The same thing we do everyday, tee hee~!"

"Yeah... I guess..."

Asuka noticed Honoka looking down at her feet, a look of pure uncertainty in her eyes. The truth is, she was pretty nervous too; acting aside, she had never done something like THIS before. This would definitely be a learning experience for them both. No matter how nervous they were, they just had to remember one thing: this is for the money. They each had their own personal reasons: Honoka had a grandmother to take care of and Asuka had a dojo to take care of, as well as an ailing father. The man who employed them was going to pay a lot of money for this movie, and that alone was enough to inspire them to cast aside their fears and doubts and take a step forward into the unknown.

Asuka reached over and grabbed Honoka's hand, holding it tenderly. Honoka looked into Asuka's eyes as a warm smile crept on her lips.

"We'll do this together, okay? I promise I'll be right there beside you." Asuka softly reassured her.

"Thank you Asuka..." Honoka whispered, embracing her. "As long as I'm with you, I won't be scared."

After eating some snacks and rehearsing their script for a little while, they looked at the clock: almost 10! They had nearly let time get away from them. As time grew nearer, the pit in their stomachs began to grow... they couldn't be more nervous if they were on stage in front of a million people. They hadn't even left home yet; how nervous would they be when they actually GOT there?

"Cmon, Honoka. We better head on over there. You can ride with me on my bike."

"Oh, thank you. Yeah, I guess... it's time..."

As Asuka pedaled rapidly to the headquarters of Violet Systems, Honoka riding behind her, the two of them kept a casual conversation going. Neither of them wanted to think about what was about to happen, but the more they talked about it, the better they'd feel.

"So what do you think it'll be like?" Honoka asked.

"Well... I... maybe...like doing a play?"

"I mean, how do you think it'll, you know... feel?"

"Ummm... well... I don't think it'll hurt. Are you worried about that?"

"Maybe a little, hee hee~"

They pedaled down the street for a while, enjoying the breeze and the nice sunny day. It wasn't long until the huge facility came into their line of sight. This was it: the place where their job awaited.

"Wowwww... Violet Systems sure is huge." Honoka gasped.

"Why are you surprised? You've already seen it once, heh heh." Asuka teased.

"I'm still not used to it! Ah well. Anyways... so do you really think Mr. Lee will pay us that much?"

"Well he said cute, young, busty Japanese schoolgirls were in very high demand. I can imagine we'll get quite a pretty penny for this, especially with how many scenes he expects us to shoot. He said we were PERFECT for the job."

"Yeah... I dunno whether to be flattered or embarrassed. I just... I can't imagine so many people seeing me... like that. Aren't you worried about who will see us?"

"Well, I am... BUT... I'm not going to let it bother me, because I'm doing this for a noble cause. Since my father is worse for wear, I'M in charge of the Kazama School of Self Defense. That means I have a responsibility to keep us out of bankruptcy. With the extra money I make on this, I can bring prosperity to my father's business. That makes all of this worthwhile in my eyes."

"Good point... I could sure use that money for me and grandmother. Maybe I can even put her in a nice home!"

"That's the spirit!"

They had talked for so long that they didn't realize they had finally reached the parking lot until they snapped out of it and looked forward. Finding a nice place to stand up Asuka's bike, the two of them didn't immediately head for the door. They stood still for a while, just staring at each other as they were frozen with anxiety. They were caught in a dilemma: they were desperate to go inside and make some money already, but at the same time... they couldn't take in the reality of what was about to happen!

Their hands joined once again as they looked into each other's eyes, giving each other silent reassurance once again.

"Honoka... you'll do great." Asuka whispered with a smile.

"So will you... now let's go in there and put on a show." Honoka replied, giving a nod of approval.

Hand in hand, they walked into the big entrance of Violet Systems and straight up to the CEO's office.

 **LEE'S OFFICE**

Lee tapped his foot impatiently as he sat at his desk, his eyes darting towards his desktop every few seconds to look at the time being displayed. His face was one of genuine concern; on the chance that those two didn't show up, his directing career would be ruined before it began. There could be no other on the face of the planet who could replace them!

"Ah, I hope they didn't pull out.. please, pleeeeease knock on that door..." Lee whined. He had everything ready, light, cameras, room, actors... all he needed was his two bright young STARS!

Lee started to get on his knees and put his hands together when he suddenly heard it: KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard: the sound of a tiny hand pounding on wood was like angels caressing his ears with their voice.

"Come in, come in!" Lee called out. His eyes widened with happiness when the door opened and his two lovely young girls walked in.

"Asuka Kazama! Honoka! EXCELLENT! Glad you two could make it!"

"Yo." Asuka said casually.

"H-hello again, Mr. Lee..." Honoka replied meekly.

"Please, sit down. Let's talk first."

Lee motioned to the nearby couch: the same couch where they applied for the role in the first place. They looked at each other a few times before sitting down slowly, Honoka clutching her skirt nervously. With a smile, Lee sat down at his desk and looked at them.

"So, how are you two girls feeling about this? You still up for it?"

"Yes sir." the two replied modestly, giving a polite bow.

"EXCELLENT! You don't know how much it feels my heart with joy to hear that! You know, you two girls are my lifeblood right now... there's nobody else who can POSSIBLY take your place. My entire filming career depends on you! Your cute young faces, your innocent appearance, your slender bodies, your glorious NATURAL endowments... you two are stars in the making!

"Th-thank you... y-you're embarrassing me, Mr. Lee..." Honoka giggled, her face red as a tomato.

"You two performed beyond expectations in your auditions. You two will be the stars of my first film. No one else! Just YOU!" Lee exclaimed, clapping with joy.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's talk dough!" Asuka exclaimed. "Since we're so important to the success of your movie, I think a little negotiation of our wages are in order."

"Wha...? You're serious?" Lee grumbled.

"Yep. Me and my partner here EACH want a 20% increase of our current wage. Take it or leave it!"

"A-Asuka..." Honoka whispered.

"I know what I'm doing." she whispered back with reassurance.

Silence filled the room as Lee stared at them, a scowl on his face as he put his hand to his chin. Honoka and Asuka gulped with worry; Asuka was starting to feel like maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. She sensed weakness and she attacked it... but perhaps Lee was just bluffing after all. Maybe he COULD replace them at the drop of a hat...

Suddenly, a grin crept on Lee's face as he chuckled mischievously. Asuka and Honoka looked at him, their faces going from worried to confused.

"Hm hm hm hm hm! HA HA HA HA HA! EX-CE-LLENT! I love you two, I truly do! Ah, you're gonna go far. Very well then! A 20% bonus! No, 30! Just because I admire your spirit, Asuka Kazama. I shall give each of you a 30% bonus. But... there's no backing out now. You will do the movie in its entirety, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Asuka and Honoka squealed, giving each other a high five. They couldn't contain themselves as they hugged and giggled wildly.

"HAHAHAHA! AHHHHHH! WOOOOOO~!"

"Alright, alright, enough of that." Lee said, chuckling once or twice from seeing their enthusiasm. "Come on and let's go down to the set. We'll take my executive elevator."

The three of them took a silent, ominous elevator ride to the set, Honoka and Asuka not taking their eyes off each other the whole time. Neither of them had anything to say, save for a few words:

"Good luck, Asuka." Honoka whispered.

"Thank you. You too..." Asuka whispered back.

The door opened with a DING! and the three of them made their way down the hallway, towards a door with a big sign on it. It read:

 _FILMING. DO NOT ENTER._

Lee opened the door and allowed the two of them to walk in first, following behind them. Honoka and Asuka gasped upon entering the beautiful, well lit room.

"Wowwwwww!"

It was a big room with large glass panes along the white walls, allowing the sunlight to shine through as well as a beautiful view outside. In the center of the room was a large, king sized bed. There were no sheets or pillows, just a big white mattress. Circling the bed was a perimeter of stage lights, as well as cameras on tripods. There was also a camera crew already present in the room.

Lee stormed into the room and everybody turned their attention to him.

"Okay, we're here! Lights, check... camera crew, present... and you two... ohh you two are so adorable. You don't even need makeup or anything, you're perfect the way you are right now. If you'll just change into your uniforms, we can get started. Okay?"

Asuka and Honoka gulped as they looked meekly at their feet. Suddenly, that fear and hesitation was starting to come back; no matter how high the gain was, it wouldn't go away so easily.

"Hey..." Lee whispered, kneeling down and putting a hand on their shoulders. "Look at me, girls."

The two of them looked up, and Lee graced them with his warmest smile.

"I know you two are nervous... but I see greatness in both of you. You two have SO much potential. I know you will do a great job and so many people will bask in your beauty and idolize you. You're gonna be stars, understand?"

The two of them nodded sheepishly. In all honesty, they didn't really care about being famous or having people admire them; all they cared about was the money. The end result of all of this would be that sweet pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. With their original wage, plus a 30% bonus... they would be set for a pretty good while. Working for Lee Chaolan was like winning the lottery!

"Excellent! Okay, we're on in five. Go get into your jammies and hurry back!"

"Yes sir! Cmon, Honoka!"

The two of them made their way into the adjacent bathroom (which was part of the set) and pulled the curtain back They then started stripping out of their clothes and then their underwear as well. They shot a few glances at each others' naked body, since they'd be seeing it a lot in the next hours. Their bodies were similar in measurement, from their natural G cup breasts to their well rounded, tight glutes. At their age and measurements, they were truly the pinnacle of female beauty.

"I can't wait for that sweet payday!" Asuka squealed, picking up her little blue ducky shorts and slipping them on. There was also a blue tanktop that came with it, ducks plastered all over it as well.

"Me either! Ah, I wanna get through this fast but I wanna do a good job..." Honoka replied, slipping on her outfit as well. Her shorts and tanktop looked exactly like Asuka's, except it was pink and had kitty cats all over it.

Once they were dressed, they turned and looked at each other.

"Ooooh you're cute~" Honoka giggled.

"Hmph... I like the one with kitties more..." Asuka pouted.

"CMON LADIES! 60 SECONDS!" Lee called out.

"Welp, this is it. Let's go give em what they want." Asuka chuckled.

"Yep. Right behind you." Honoka replied.

With one last hug for luck, Asuka and Honoka stepped out of the bathroom and made their way to the center of the room. They crawled onto the bed, and a couple of pillows were tossed near them. With a deep breath, they prepared for their cue.

"Okay, quiet on set please!" Lee called out from his director's chair. The whole room died down to a mute as they awaited Lee to give the word...

"Okay, Asuka and Honoka Movie Scene 1! AAAAAAAND... ACTION!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Scene 1

**Just keep in mind, beyond this point is straight up filth. I am unleashing every last sinful, lustful thought stored deep in the dark corridors of the perverted, lemon juice fueled mind. This is hentai in written form.**

 **I did put a lot of work into this, making it "sophisticated" as well as dirty. I think it's one of my best works, unrealistic thought it may be. Please enjoy.**

"Okay, Asuka and Honoka Movie Scene 1! AAAAAAAND...ACTION!"

Asuka and Honoka sat on the bed, pillows raised with a goofy smile on their faces. The cute little pajamas they were wearing were completely identical, save for the color and cute animal logos. The teeny tiny tanktops were so lacking that no part of their abdomens were covered. Every inch of their sexy, toned stomachs were bare all the way down to their pelvis. Their watermelon sized boobs were popping out of the bottom of the shirts, showing substantial underboob as well as a nip slip here and there.

The tiny little cotton shorts they wore, pink for Honoka and blue for Asuka, were much smaller than even a standard pair of underwear. They covered very little except for the bare essentials; there was plenty of bare ass cheek hanging out the back for each of them. The exposed bit of ass hanging out curved perfectly, leaving cute little dimples on their backsides. The shorts were also slightly below the waist, exposing ass crack for extra sex appeal.

"Here I coooome!" Asuka exclaimed with a grin. With a kiai, she swung the pillow and smacked Honoka in the face. She fell backwards against the bed, her breasts jiggling and nipples popping out slightly.

"OOOF! HEE HEE HEE~!"

Honoka wasn't hurt; she sat back up, giggling wildly as she swung and knocked Asuka in the head with her fluffy weapon.

"OOH! HAHAHAHA! OOOOF!"

The two girls filled the room with ravenous giggling as they pounded each other with pillows. Their breasts were flying out of their top, their rosy red nipples popping out with every swing. Their asses jiggled in every which direction, which the camera slightly focused on before panning back to their torsos. The camera took a moment to make a medium (or bust) shot of their giggling faces and arms swinging as the two girls had the time of their lives. It focused on Asuka for a second, then slowly panned to Honoka.

"HA HA HA! HEE HEE! OOOF! HEE HEE HEE! AHHHH!~"

The intense pillow fight lasted for about three minutes before Asuka suddenly threw her pillow out of the shot and looked at Honoka with a mischievous grin.

"C'mere, you~!"

Honoka giggled as she tossed her pillow away and squealed as Asuka tackled her.

"EEEEK! Ahhhh hee hee hee, Asuka~!"

The two scantily clad cuties rolled around on the bed, wrestling and giggling loudly. Their breasts smooshed together, pushing up their tops so much that their nipples were fully exposed and touching against each other. Their hands were grabbing and snatching against their shorts to try and get an upper hand in the grappling match.

With a triumphant yell, Asuka pinned Honoka facedown on the bed and sat on top of her back.

"Ha ha! Victory!"

"Ahhh! Get off! Get offffff!" Honoka squealed, her voice muffled against the mattress. She flailed her arms and legs wildly as she was trapped under Asuka's weight.

"Heh heh heh, nope! You're aaaaaaall mine~!"

With an evil chuckle, Asuka grabbed Honoka's shorts and yanked them up, giving her a massive wedgie.

"EEEEEEK!"

Honoka squealed and kicked her legs as every inch of her cotton shorts went up her ass. The camera focused on her backside, which was much more exposed now that her shorts looked like a thong. Her round, smooth buns stood prominently as they emerged from under the shorts.

Asuka cackled wildly as she raised her hand and brought it down on Honoka's left ass cheek with full force.

"AHHH!"

"MWA HA HA HA HAAA!" Asuka laughed with each blow. She was spanking Honoka hard, her exposed ass cheek jiggling with each impact.

Asuka continued spanking her for a couple minutes, just to give the future viewer time to appreciate it. But after some minutes passed, Asuka changed her position. She turned around and scooted her butt down Honoka's back until she reached her ankles. Asuka stuck her own ass in the air and showed it to the camera, a slight wedgie on her backside as well now. With a smile, she reached her hands down for Honoka's shorts.

The camera zoomed in on Asuka's hands as they clutched the rim of Honoka's shorts and slid downwards, exposing her ass more and more until it was completely bare. The camera slowly panned down Honoka's abundance of ass meat with an extreme close up before focusing on Asuka, who tossed Honoka's shorts out of the shot.

Honoka got on all fours and stuck her naked ass in front of the camera as Asuka put two hands on it and started squeezing.

"Mmm yeah, look at that cute little ass~"

Asuka winked at the camera as she squeezed Honoka's butt cheeks together and then let go, letting them snap back into place with a jiggle. She put her hands on it once again and started moving them around in a circular motion, spreading them apart and squishing them together. The camera made sure to focus on the center, as Honoka's tender little pussy was just barely visible. As an added bonus, her butthole was staring the camera in the eye every time Asuka spread her cheeks apart.

After letting the camera get a good view, Asuka took it up a notch. This time she spread Honoka's cheeks and left them there, giving the camera a longer view of her anus. Asuka slipped a finger in the middle and started poking deep inside her anus, eliciting a few soft moans from Honoka.

"Ahhh...ahhh..."

Asuka pushed her finger deep inside, making Honoka moan a little louder than before. She pumped in and out very slowly, Honoka matching her intensity with a relative level of moaning. She knew the moaning was one of the most important parts of a good film; she didn't want to exaggerate, but she didn't want to be too subtle either.

After a minute or two of fingering, Asuka took it even further. Keeping Honoka's cheeks spread, she leaned in and pressed her tongue hard against the tight hole, pushing in until her tongue was all the way submerged.

"Ohhh God yes~!" Honoka moaned.

Asuka used one hand to keep a cheek spread as she tongued Honoka's tight little hole. With her free hand, she slid a few fingers into Honoka's young folds and started pumping with a bit of force. Honoka took her moans up a notch, making sure to get the viewer as turned on as she was.

"Ohh..ohhh..ohhh...OHHH!"

The camera made an establishing shot of the whole bed and Asuka pleasuring Honoka's holes. It then zoomed in slowly, getting closer and closer to the action until the entire screen was engulfed with the shot of a tongue sliding in and out of an asshole. The camera panned down very slowly until it reached Asuka's fingers pumping in and out of Honoka's pussy. The camera stayed there for a second until zooming back out.

"Ohhh! Ohhh! Ahhhh yess! Ahhhhh~! Ohhh god yes finger meeeee~!"

After a good few minutes of fingering, it was time for Honoka to show off her TRUE talent; one of the reasons Lee immediately took a liking to her.

Honoka looked up at a man in the distance with cue cards. The current card read _"PLEASURE"_ , but in the blink of an eye, he suddenly switched the card. It now read _"CLIMAX"_.

 _Okay, here goes. I can't screw this up!_ Honoka thought as she prepared to end this shot with a bang.

"Ohhhh! Ohhhhh I'm cumming! OHHH ASUKA-CHAN~!"

Asuka knew the cue as she immediately removed her tongue from Honoka's ass and pulled her fingers out of Honoka's pussy. The camera quickly zoomed in on Honoka's cavern as it began rapidly contracting, sending tiny squirts spraying out.

"OHHH! OHHH! OHHHHHHH!"

"Ooooh yeeeah...ooooh that's hot~!" Asuka moaned as she leaned in and licked Honoka's juicy walls. The womanly cum dripped from her cavern as Asuka dipped a finger in it and licked seductively.

"Ha ha ha... excellent. That's why I love you girls..." Lee quietly whispered, not loud enough for the audio equipment to catch. As the camera finished focusing on Honoka's dripping pussy, Lee got to his feet and cupped his mouth with both hands.

"AAAAAAND CUT! PERFECT! EXCELLENT! Okay, take five! Beautiful, girls! BEAUTIFUL!"

The cameras all shut off and Asuka and Honoka took a deep breath.

"Phew! You did great, Honoka!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Thanks! You did better than me, though..." Honoka mumbled with a blush.

"What, noooo! I mean it, you are truly talented, Honoka. I couldn't do this without you."

The two of them hugged tenderly as two assistants brought them bottles of purified water. The two tired girls took the water and guzzled almost half the bottles in one gulp.

"AHHH~!" they exclaimed in unison.

Lee approached the girls with a wide smile, clapping excitedly.

"Oooooh you two were EXCELLENT! You are naturals, I mean it!"

"Thanks, Mr. Lee~!" they both exclaimed with a tiny giggle.

"You're both doing very good. Now, I need you back on the bed with your clothes off in three. A few assistants will help you get set up."

"Kay!"

It took every precious second for them to set up the next shot, as this one was a teensy bit more complicated. Eventually, they got everything in perfect position; in no time, it was time to resume filming.

"Okay, quiet on set!" Lee called out. "Okay, Asuka and Honoka Movie Scene 1 Continued! AAAAAAAND... ACTION!"

Asuka is laying on the bed face up, completely naked. Her arms are above her head and her wrists are bound together by Honoka's pink tanktop. The camera gives a close up on Asuka's face; her mouth is gagged by Honoka's pink shorts. The camera pans down slowly from her head, and goes all the way down her body. It moves past her chest, giving the camera a close up of her large, naked breasts and little red nipples. It goes down her abdomen, down her pelvis and gives the camera a close up of her labia. Her legs are still tight together, so not much of her pussy can be seen. Finally, the camera goes all the way down her legs and to the feet, revealing that her ankles are bound together by her own discarded tanktop.

Honoka is also naked from head to toe, and is sitting on the bed on her knees. The camera gives a little shot of her backside before switching to another angle and catching her grinning face, as well as her now fully exposed breasts. It was hard to tell who was the bustier of the two, as they both had quite a bit of heat in the chest department.

"Heh heh heh... you've had your fun, Asuka-chan. Now I have you right where I want you~"

"Mmmph mmph mmph!" Asuka murmured, her voice muffled by the clothing gagging her. She squirmed left and right, her breasts swaying back and forth in rhythm with her movements.

Honoka crawled on top of Asuka, leaned down, and started licking her nipples one at a time, left to right.

"MMMPH!~" Asuka moaned in a muffled voice.

The camera gave a close up of Honoka's tongue as it licked slowly, swirling around a few times and then switching to broad vertical licks. Honoka's tip slid upwards with perfect precision, pushing Asuka's nub forward, then flicked upwards and let the nub snap back into place.

The camera gave an overhead view; all that could be seen was the back of Honoka's head pressed down against Asuka's chest as Asuka's head drew back, eyes closed, and she moaned loudly. Honoka stuck her ass in the air as she licked, making sure the camera got it in the shot as well.

The angle shifted back to the action, where Honoka now had her mouth completely on Asuka's right breast and was sucking the abundant fat. Her other hand slid up and down on Asuka's left breast; she made sure her fingers were spread so the nipple would get in the shot as well.

"Mmmm! Mmmph! Mmmmmph~" Asuka moaned, her whole body wriggling from the pleasurable sensations.

"Do you like that, Asuka-chan? Do you like me licking all over your oppai~?" Honoka cooed before pressing her lips back on it. Asuka gave a muffled "mmph" as her answer, since she couldn't say anything else.

The breast play continued for a good three minutes or so; eventually came the cue to switch positions. Honoka slowly worked her way downward, dragging her tongue down Asuka's abdomen and across her navel as she headed towards the pelvis. Once she made it downward, she turned around and positioned her head near Asuka's pussy. The camera switched angles to show her ass in Asuka's face, though the bound and gagged girl couldn't do anything about it.

The camera shifted back to the front as Honoka spread Asuka's legs as far as her bound ankles would allow them to go. The camera took a moment to focus on her virgin folds, which were much more visible now that her legs were spread.

Honoka leaned down and attacked her pussy violently with her tongue, wriggling against the outer walls a few times and then licking upwards and downwards.

"Mmmmph~! Mmmph...mmmmmm...mmm~" Asuka moaned loudly, hamming it up just a little for the camera. It did feel very good, though.

The camera shifted to first person, showing Honoka's ass shaking back and forth with her head between Asuka's legs. There was also a nice angle of Asuka's boobs laying dormant, as well as Honoka's own large tits swaying back and forth in the background.

The angle switched back to the front and the camera gave an EXTREME close up of Honoka's tongue licking all over Asuka's pussy. Everything could be seen, from her clitoris to her folds being pushed in all directions, to the tiny trickle of precum oozing down the middle. The camera stayed there as Honoka's tongue went all the way in and her head started bobbing back and forth. Though Asuka's face couldn't be seen, it was twisted into an intense expression as the moans became very loud.

"MMMMM! MMMMPH! MMMMMMPH! MMMMMM!"

Honoka relentlessly went in and out of Asuka's cave as the minutes went by. Every time the camera shifted away from Asuka's face, she would open her eyes and keep a lookout for the man with the cue cards. It had yet to switch. Asuka was actually getting worried she would cum early; Honoka was good at this!

"Mmmm mmm mmm mmmph mmph mmmm~! Asuka moaned in rapid bursts. She was BEGGING for that cue card to change.

Finally... as if a breath of fresh air caressed her skin, Asuka saw the man change cue cards to _"CLIMAX"_.

"OHHHH I'M CUMMING!" Asuka yelled in a muffled tone. Her voice was still discernible enough that Honoka could hear it, so Honoka quickly shifted positions and made sure not to get in front of the camera.

"MMMMMMMPH! MMMMMMMMMMMM~!"

The camera zoomed between Asuka's legs, taking Honoka out of the shot save for her one finger now rubbing Asuka's clit. The finger rubbed hard as Asuka's cave began contracting and spewing a large amount of love nectar. She squirted so hard that the camera lens got wet, droplets drizzling down the screen as her pussy contracted slower and slower until finally reaching a halt.

"CUUUUUUT! YES! PERFECT! TELL ME YOU GOT ALL THAT, FRAME BY FRAME!" Lee exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and nearly breaking out in dance from pure giddiness.

The cameras went off, the film saved in the memory banks and ready to be edited. The first scene was officially over.

Asuka and Honoka felt a weight lifted from their shoulders as they breathed a sigh of relief. They winked at each other and connected with a high five as Lee ran up to them, clapping.

"Asuka, that was brilliant! BRILLIANT! The way you squirted on the camera lens... ohhh that's the kind of improv that I LIVE FOR! EXCELLEEEEEEEEENT!"

"Hee hee... guess I was just lucky Honoka knew what she was doing~" Asuka giggled, blushing with meekness.

Honoka looked at her partner, blushing madly as well.

"Th-that was... fun..." she stammered.

"Yeah... we're making real progress. You know, you are really easy and fun to work with~" Asuka replied with a wink

"Awwww... thank you~"

Everyone's attention directed to Lee, who was clapping his hands loudly to shut everyone up.

"OKAY PEOPLE! WE BREAK FOR LUNCH! BE BACK HERE AT 1 ON THE DOT! NOT A MINUTE LATER!"

With that, everyone put down their equipment and gradually made their way out of the room. Asuka and Honoka went to the bathroom and put their clothes back on.

"Whew! I'm hungry!" Honoka cried.

"Don't worry, I'll treat both of us." Asuka replied with a smile.

"You're the best~"

 **Next... lunch break and filming continues! Things get REALLY messy :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Scene 2

Since Asuka and Honoka still had a lot of filming to do, they decided to just eat a light lunch of fried shrimp and rice balls. The two of them sat on a bench, happily munching away and recalling the activities they just engaged in.

"Mmm! Mmmph! Soooo... what did you think of it...?" Asuka asked, her mouth still kind of full.

"It was... well... it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. To be honest, you made me a lot more comfortable." Honoka replied with a smile. She took a bite of her rice ball, getting a little of the seaweed wrap as well before popping a shrimp in her mouth.

"W-was it... umm... you know... d-did it feel good?"

Honoka started to blush a little as she nervously played with her fingers.

"W-well I mean... yeah! It actually felt really, really good! I know we're just acting, and we're not really going for pleasure, but... I couldn't help it. Y-you really did good, Asuka~"

"Hee hee! Oh stop~"

The two giggled as they finished up their light lunch, crumpling up their trash and throwing it in the nearby trash can.

Honoka looked at Asuka as she dusted the crumbs off her clothes. "Should we get some dessert?"

Asuka smiled at her with a wide grin. "Oh I think we're about to have PLENTY of sweets~"

 **LATER, BACK ON SET**

"Hee hee hee! Ohhh my gawd I can't believe I'm doing this...!" Honoka giggled.

"I know! Ahhh we're gonna get sooo messy!" Asuka squealed.

The two of them were naked, and sitting on the bed which was once again bare. No sheets, pillows, or anything. All that was there were the props to be used in their next scene... and there were quite a few tasty selections.

"Okay, enough of that please!" Lee called out from the director's chair. "We gotta get started. OKAY LADIES, THIS IS IT! Asuka and Honoka Movie scene 2! AAAAAAAAND... ACTION!"

The scene opens with Asuka and Honoka sitting on the bed, completely naked. Around them lie a bunch of sweets: a few cans of whipped cream, a bottle of maple syrup, a tube of Bavarian cream, among other things. No doubt these delicious condiments were going to be used for some incredibly kinky exhibition.

"Hee hee hee... I'm gonna shoot a thick, creamy load all over you Asuka~" Honoka cooed. She grabbed the whipped cream can and removed the cap, aiming the spout directly at Asuka's chest. She shook the can a few times, the camera focusing on her jiggling breasts while she did it. Finally, once the cream was nice and agitated, she pressed down on the spout and let a huge blast of the white, fluffy cream spurt all over Asuka's chest.

"Ahhhh~!" Asuka squealed, giggling upon feeling it touch her skin. The camera shifted down to her cleavage, which was filled with white as thick dollops of cream fell off of her breasts.

"Whipped cream fiiiiiiight!" Asuka yelled, grabbing the other can and shaking it.

"Oh no! EEEEK!"

For a few minutes the two girls whooped loudly as they sprayed each other from head to toe with whipped cream, rolling all over the bed in a vain effort to dodge the blasts. There weren't many places they could maneuver, since they had to stay on the bed and in the shot. The cameras made sure to catch every angle, from the cream hitting their bodies to their breasts squishing against the mattress to their asses rolling around on the bed in a fit of excitement.

By the end of it, Honoka and Asuka were covered in white goop, some of it even in their hair.

"HAHAHAHA! Honoka you got some hanging off your little side pony!" Asuka cackled, pointing and falling backwards with a fit of laughter.

"Hmmmmph~! Honoka pouted, reaching her hand up and scooping the frothy white out of her hair and wiping it off on her breast.

"Hey... hold still." Asuka suddenly purred seductively.

Honoka's eyes widened when Asuka approached her and gently pushed her backwards against the bed. Asuka licked her lips hungrily as she stared at Honoka with bedroom eyes.

"I'll help you get clean~"

Honoka shuddered and let out a sharp moan as Asuka slid her tongue down her cleavage and all the way down her abdomen, the whipped cream being licked clean and replaced with a trail of saliva. When Asuka went back upwards, her tongue slid directly over Honoka's left breast, right across her nipple.

"Ohh~"

Asuka's tongue went upwards, all the way up her neck unti she reached her cheek.

"Mmm... yummy..." she cooed. Asuka reached over and grabbed the can, holding it over Honoka's face and aiming downwards.

"Wanna taste~?"

With pleading eyes, Honoka opened her mouth and said "ahhh" as Asuka squirted the whipped cream into her mouth, directly on her tongue. Honoka moaned upon feeling the sweet cream on her taste buds.

"Save some for me~" Asuka cooed.

Honoka nodded as she stuck her tongue out and held it there. Asuka put down the can, grabbed Honoka, and pressed her lips against her tongue and sucked the whipped cream off of it.

"Ahhh...ahh~" Honoka moaned.

Asuka went a step further and plunged her lips against Honoka's, their tongues connecting and swapping the whipped cream between them. Their lips battled wildly as the whipped cream leaked and dribbled down their mouths.

The two girls rolled around on the bed and continued their makeout session, the camera focusing on their hands rubbing and squeezing each others' naked parts and rubbing the white cream deeper into their skin. Their muffled moans were soft, but loud enough for the audio equipment to pick up.

"AAAAAAND CUT! PERFECT!" Lee called out. "Okay, let's hurry up here ladies! Switch switch switch switch!" he urged, clapping his hands with each syllable.

"You did good, Asuka~" Honoka whispered.

"Thanks~" Asuka winked.

A few assistants approached the bed and wiped it off a little, removing the excess whipped cream from the mattress. Then, they casually swatted the two now-empty cans off the bed and kicked them aside.

"Okay, we good? Whipped cream cans out of the shot please? Thank you! Okay, we're rolling! AAAAAAAND...ACTION!"

The scene continues with Asuka and Honoka, now covered in whipped cream residue from their last scene. Asuka smiles at the camera and wiggles her boobies side to side, the camera focusing on them for a second before panning back to Honoka. Honoka smiled deviously as she held the long, thick tube of Bavarian cream in her hands.

"I know what you want, Asuka-chan~" Honoka cooed, brandishing the tube of cream. She squeezed it ever so slightly, letting a tiny droplet of the thick cream ooze out. Asuka leaned over and seductively licked it away.

"Mmm let me feel that thick cream on my boobies~" Asuka said with a giggle. She grabbed her breasts and spread them slightly, allowing Honoka to slowly stuff the tube between them. Once the cream dispenser was nestled between her cleavage, Honoka started gently sliding it back and forth to simulate a titfuck.

"Ahhhh...ohhh...oooh yeeeah..." Asuka moaned fakely, trying to get the future male viewers turned on as they fantasize the tube of Bavarian cream as something different.

Honoka pumped it at a hard pace between Asuka's breasts, Asuka moving them in a circular motion gently as to not squeeze the cream out of the tube by accident. All the while, they moaned it up for the camera.

"Ooooh yeah! Ohhh that's so hot~!" Honoka whispered.

"Mmm...ahhh... I wanna feel that cream squirt all over me~" Asuka moaned.

The fake paizuri lasted a minute more in that position until the cue card came for them to switch position. This time, Honoka laid on the bed and spread, holding the tube between her legs. Asuka lowered her breasts onto the tube and enclosed them on her cleavage once again, then started pumping at a much harder pace than before.

"Ohhhh! Ohhh! Ahhh~!" Honoka squealed.

"Oooh yes, you like that?" Asuka asked. "Mmm squirt that cream all over these boobies~!"

They continued in that position for a few minutes, Honoka moaning as well as she could to sell it, until the final cue card came. That was their cue.

"Oooooh Asuka! I can't hold it! Ooooh! OHHHH!"

Asuka went down one more time and then squeezed her breasts together as tight as possible, the pressure squishing the tube and sending the Bavarian cream blasting out of the spout and directly into her breasts.

"Ohhhh yeaaaah! OHHH! AHHHH ASUKA-CHAAAN~!" Honoka moaned, hamming it up to give the future viewers the fantasy that Honoka was actually cumming.

Asuka fell backwards against the mattress and Honoka sat up on her knees, aiming the tube at her breasts once again. This time, she stroked the tube between her legs much like a familiar male act. As she stroked, she squeezed the tube and sent more of the cream squirting onto Asuka's breasts.

"Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ahhh...!" Honoka squealed.

"Ooooh that's so goopy~! Hee hee hee hee!" Asuka giggled. She spread her breasts and the camera zoomed in on the sticky strings of gooey cream bridged between them.

Once the tube was empty, Asuka smeared the cream all over her left breast while Honoka lent a hand and smeared it all over her right breast. The scene played out with them licking their hands and fingers a few times.

"AAAAAND CUT!" Lee shouted. "Whew! Can I get an electric fan over here please? Damn that's hawt!"

As a few assistants came over and waved their magazines in Lee's face to fan him, one assistant came and brought an electric fan to help cool him off. In the meantime, Asuka and Honoka took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Whew! I'm hot!" Honoka squealed.

"Yeah, me too. In more ways than one, hee hee~!"

A few assistants came over and plugged in a second fan, aiming it at the two tired girls. They turned it on full power and blew it in their faces.

"Ahhhh that's better~" they exclaimed in unison, enjoying the cool breeze kissing their sweaty foreheads.

"Okay ladies, we got one more shot to do and then you can take a break." Lee reminded. "So get into position please! And somebody wipe them off a little!"

The assistants took away the fans and then approached Asuka and Honoka with dry rags. Asuka and Honoka held still, arms raised as the assistants wiped their bodies mostly clean of the bavarian cream and leftover whipped cream. Once they were relatively clean, it was time to resume filming.

"Okay, folks! Quiet, please! Thank youuuu... okay, Asuka and Honoka Movie Scene 2, Part 3! AAAAAAAND... ACTION!"

The scene continues on the bed, this time with Asuka holding the bottle of maple syrup. The camera zooms in on it a few times to let the future viewer know that it is indeed a bottle of maple syrup. The camera zooms back out as Asuka pops the lid.

"Ready to get sticky, Honoka-chan?" Asuka asked with a wink.

"Ohhh yes! Make me sticky ALL OVER, Asuka-chan~!" Honoka replied.

Asuka waited a moment for Honoka to get ready; this next part would be hot, but kind of challenging.

Honoka squeezed her boobs tight together, tighter than she had ever squeezed before. The camera zoomed in on her smiling face, then lower to the big black crevasse her cleavage provided. It looked absolutely perfect.

Honoka strained to hold that position as Asuka held the bottle over her chest, tilting it veeeeery slowly. The camera zoomed in on the bottle as the viscous liquid slowly oozed out and drizzled directly into Honoka's cleavage. Honoka held her breasts tight, trapping the syrup in her cleavage as it formed a puddle. The camera zoomed in and gave an extreme close up of Honoka's cleavage as it filled to the brim with the thick syrup and stayed there.

Exercising a bit of haste, Asuka quickly leaned over and sucked the syrup out of Honoka's cleavage, earning a moan from her fellow actress. She made several loud slurping sounds as she ran her lips up and down, getting every last bit of the sweet nectar.

"Ahhh...ahh that feels good, hee hee~"

When the syrup was gone, Asuka slid her tongue into Honoka's boob crevasse and licked out any remaining leftovers.

"Mmm that was sweet. I wanna taste more!"

The camera focused on the syrup bottle once again as Asuka raised it directly above Honoka's chest again. This time she tilted the bottle completely, letting syrup pour out like a faucet and coat every last inch of Honoka's bountiful pillows. The camera zoomed out a little to get a full shot of Honoka's breasts covered in syrup, stringy droplets dripping off of them.

The next few minutes consisted of Asuka licking, sucking, tonguing, lapping, and performing every oral technique in the book in an effort to clean every last drop of syrup off of Honoka's abundance of breast. Because of Honoka's size, it took a long time and helped extend the length of the film by several precious minutes.

Once Honoka's boobs were licked clean, the bottle was passed to Honoka.

"My turn, hee hee~"

Asuka sat upwards and spread her legs, allowing her torso to be at an obtuse angle so the syrup could flow easier.

The camera zoomed in on Asuka's chest as she pulled her breasts apart slightly, allowing a tiny opening. Honoka held the bottle above her chest and tilted, allowing a tiny stream of syrup to land between her chest and start drizzling downwards. The syrup drizzled all the way down her torso as Asuka moaned.

"Ohhh... so sticky~"

Asuka postured up a bit and spread her legs wider as the syrup trailed all the way down and reached the finish line, dripping onto her womanhood.

"Oooh got a little on my pussy, tee hee~!"

When Asuka had a trail of syrup from her chest to between her legs, Asuka laid flat on the bed and Honoka approached her. She used her tongue and started to run the same pattern the syrup had traveled. She licked from her chest, all the way down her abdomen, taking a small detour to suck out the syrup that had seeped into her bellybutton. Asuka was half moaning, half giggling through the whole thing.

"Hee hee hee! Ahhh...hee hee hee! Ahhh~!"

Honoka proceeded past her abdomen and directly to her outer walls, where some of the syrup had leaked. The camera made an extreme close up of Asuka's pussy and the tip of Honoka's tongue as it gently, tenderly pressed againt Asuka's folds and licked the syrup that had dripped there.

"Ohhhh god~" Asuka moaned sharply.

After a few seconds of licking Asuka's pussy, Honoka went all the way back up her torso and up to her lips. Once she reached her destination, she crawled on top of Asuka and the two started making out, using more tongue for the camera to catch.

They made out for a few minutes to eat up the clock before a cue card told them to move on to the last shot.

"Turn around and bend over, Asuka-chan. Show me that booty~"

Asuka got on all fours and shook her ass for the camera a few times as Honoka approached it with the bottle of syrup. Following suit with the past shots, she raised the bottle high and tilted it, letting the syrup ooze out quickly.

The camera made an extreme close up as the liquid landed on Asuka's mountain of ass and drizzled down her ass crack as well as her cheeks. Once the bottle was empty, the camera stayed focused on Asuka's ass for a second. admiring the syrup dripping off of it.

Much like Asuka did to her, Honoka returned the favor by licking Asuka's ass clean of the syrup. She ran her tongue up and down each cheek, then pressed her lips on it and sucked. Once the outer part was clean, she spread her ass and licked inside to get the rest. Asuka didn't stop moaning throughout the whole thing; all in all, it made for an amazing few minutes.

Finally, after a good long while of licking syrup, Lee finally gave the cue to stop.

"AAAAAAND CUUUT! THAT'S A WRAP, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BRAVO! GOOD JOB TO ALL OF YOU, ESPECIALLY MY TWO LITTLE NYMPHOS HERE!"

"Eeeeeugh I'm all sticky!" Honoka whined, touching herself and feeling her hands get slightly stuck.

"Heh heh..." Asuka chuckled as she put her hands on Honoka's breasts and started pattycaking them. Her hands would stick like tape with every touch.

"Hee hee! Ha ha! Stop it, Asuka-chan! Stoooop!" Honoka giggled.

"Okay girls, you've earned a little break. Go ahead and take a shower if you want to." Lee said, getting out of his chair and stretching.

"But... isn't the shower scene next?" Asuka asked.

"Ah, the viewer won't know the difference if you're clean or sticky. Just make sure you dry off well before we start shooting the next scene. We gotta make it look like you're going from the bed directly to the shower."

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.

"Okay, be back here at 4. Take a nice rest, then get ready to finish the movie. We're making good time, and I can probably start editing by tonight if we finish all the scenes while we still have the light."

"Yes, Mr. Lee."

"Remember: 4 O'CLOCK. And I want you girls full and focused, got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

Before Asuka and Honoka collected their clothes and walked out, Asuka had another trick up her sleeve. She was really milking this role for all it's worth, since she knew how much Lee needed them.

"Hey, Mr. Lee!"

"Yes, yes?" Lee asked in an impatient tone, not even looking at them.

"You want us to get here in time right? Full and focused? Then we need money for a cab!"

That got Lee's attention. "Y-you're joking!"

"Nope!" Asuka said with a grin. "And we want money for snacks and coffee!"

"A-Asuka...!" Honoka said sharply.

"Shhh!" Asuka muttered. "I got this, Honkers."

Lee's face was once again with that annoyed expression from the first time they wanted more money.

"Grr... fine! Can someone PLEASE get them cab fare!"

Before Lee stormed off in annoyance, he turned and looked at them one last time, this time with a smile.

"You two... devils in an angel's body..."

 **Next chapter... wet, sudsy fun!**


	4. Chapter 4: Scene 3

Since they would have to do it together soon anyways, Asuka and Honoka decided to just save time and shower together. They even practiced touching and washing each other as specified in the script. After it was all said and done, they slipped on some t shirts and undies (Asuka let Honoka borrow some of her own) and decided to relax for a while.

"Whew... we should get a few hours of sleep while we can, Honoka. Let's take a nap." Asuka suggested, stretching a few times. She reached behind her and tugged at the rim of her panties a few times.

"Hmm, yeah I agree. I'm pooped!" Honoka sighed.

Asuka pulled back the covers on her bed and crawled into it, scooting over a little to give Honoka some space.

"Cmon, Honks. You can crawl in with me." Asuka said with a smile.

"Aww, thanks Asuka! You're so sweet~" Honoka replied with a blush.

Honoka took her up on that offer and crawled into bed with her, scooting over enough that she wouldn't fall off. Asuka pulled the covers up and blanketed them both. The two of them got close to each other and embraced, getting comfy in each others' arms before closing their eyes.

"Mmmmm...goodnight, Honkers~" Asuka mumbled, pressing her head against Honoka's chest.

"Hmmm..mmm...night Asuka..." Honoka muttered in response.

The two of them drifted off to sleep, comforted by each others' warmth.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Asuka and Honoka awoke abruptly when the alarm clock on Asuka's cell phone went off. She had it set to play her ringtone, "Those Who Go To Heaven" from Tekken 5, when it was close to 4:00.

"Haaaaaaaaah~" Asuka yawned, stretching and mumbling a few times. She turned to Honoka, who was rubbing her eyes.

"This is it, Honks. The long haul." Asuka said to her.

"You think we can finish the rest of the scenes in one afternoon? Gah, Mr. Lee is gonna work us hard..." Honoka whined.

"That's all part of getting that sweet payday, hon. Now cmon, let's get dressed."

With the extra money Asuka scammed out of Lee for cab fare and snacks, Asuka and Honoka were able to take a nice, leisurely ride back to Lee's studio that was way shorter and more comfortable that riding a bike. Along the way, they stopped for candy and coffee milk while they were at it. Yep, living off of Mr. Lee's money was a sweet deal indeed.

 **LATER, BACK ON SET**

Asuka and Honoka arrived at 4 on the dot, making their way back to the studio where Lee was more than pleased at their arrival.

"Glad you could make it back girls." Lee complimented, his usual grin on his face. "I admire your punctuality."

"Thanks, Mr. Lee." Asuka said with a bow. "We're ready when you are."

"Yep! Just give the word and we'll get wild and sudsy!" Honoka giggled.

"Excellent, excellent. Okay, I need you girls to get out of your clothes and into those towels. Asuka, you take the blue one and Honoka, you take the pink one. And Honoka dear, I'm gonna need you to get rid of that ponytail for these last scenes, okay?"

"Awwww... but I like my side pony..." Honoka pouted.

"Relax, you can put it back when we're done shooting." Asuka reassured, reaching over and snatching Honoka's elastic hair ornament out. Her ponytail came loose and fell down, joining the rest of her hair in freedom.

"Give it to one of the assistants. They'll give it back when we're done." Lee commanded. "Okay ladies, chop chop! Clothes off, towels on!"

As the camera crew set up and the lighting was adjusted, Asuka and Honoka slipped off their fresh clothes and put on the cotton towels provided to them. They prepared to get in the shower a second time.

In the chronology of the movie, Asuka and Honoka would appear to be going directly from the bed (after their sticky fun) to the shower to wash off. Little does the viewer know, Asuka and Honoka already got clean off camera during their break. Of course, the viewer wouldn't notice unless they paid serious attention to detail. Those little details are often irrelevant though; the purpose of the video is to turn viewers on, not to be thoroughly analyzed.

"Okay ladies, over here please!" Lee beckoned. Asuka and Honoka walked over there, the towels wrapped around their waist and their chests exposed.

"I need some of this in your hair. And Asuka, rub this Bavarian cream on your chest. Just to add a little authenticity." Lee commanded.

One assistant squirted whipped cream in his hands and started dabbing it in Asuka and Honoka's hair a little. The other assistant squirted Bavarian cream on his hands and rubbed it on Asuka's breasts. NOW they looked like they were fresh from the last scene.

"Okay ladies, this is it! Get into position, everyone! Bathroom camera ready? Good! Okay, Asuka and Honoka Movie Scene 3! AAAAAAAND... ACTION!"

 **SCENE 3**

The camera focused on Asuka and Honoka from behind as they walked to the shower. Since the bathroom was tight quarters, it would be difficult to get many camera angles without the cameras accidentally appearing in the shot. For this reason, only a limited number of cameras would be used for this scene. Regardless, Lee's talented camera crew did the best they could.

"Cmon Honoka-chan. Let's wash this goop off~" Asuka said with a smile.

Asuka reached over and turned the hot water dial, and the shower head began spraying water. The two of them turned and faced each other, the camera finally getting a good angle of their bare breasts.

"Ahhh I'm all gooey!" Asuka whined, rubbing her cream-covered breasts in a circular motion.

"Hee hee... you look yummy though~" Honoka giggled. She leaned down and licked some cream off of Asuka's nipple.

"H-HEY! Hee hee, stop that~" Asuka giggled. The two of them shared a laugh as the water started to get hot and steamy.

"I think it's getting hot, Asuka-chan. Let's get inside." Honoka said.

And with that, the two of them turned around and dropped their towels. The camera made sure to get a good shot of their naked asses before they stepped in the shower and turned back around.

"Ahhhh that's HOT!" Asuka squealed. They lifted their arms up for a second and stood directly under the head so the water could wash off the stickiness from their previous shoot. After a minute or so, their skin was once again free of sugary condiments.

The two of them took turns squirting shampoo in their hands, then started applying it to their own heads. Instead of facing the camera directly, Asuka and Honoka turned to the side and faced each other. This way, the camera could catch a side angle of their boobs and their ass in the same shot.

They scrubbed their hair for a few minutes, making sure to put some oomph in it so their tits bounced wildly for the viewer's pleasure. After a minute or so of that, they put away the shampoo and let their frothy white heads get rinsed.

Now it was time for the meat and potatoes of the scene, as Honoka bent over and picked up a bottle of soap. She popped off the cap and squirted some on her hands.

"Want some help, Asuka-chan~?" Honoka cooed.

"Hee hee... I'll do you if you do me~" Asuka cooed in response.

The real fun commenced as Asuka took the bottle and squirted some soap on her hands as well. The two of them started applying it to the other's breasts, rubbing every inch of the round flesh until it was white and foamy. They rubbed up and down roughly, then switched it up and rubbed slowly and tenderly in a circular motion.

Asuka bent over, flashing her ass for the camera as she rubbed soap all over Honoka's abdomen and went down lower to her legs. Meanwhile, Honoka bent over slightly and was rubbing soap on Asuka's back.

"Turn around, Honoka-chan~" Asuka commanded, getting back up to her feet.

Honoka turned around and pressed herself against the wall as Asuka approached her with the soap bottle. She squirted a bit more in her hands and then started scrubbing Honoka's ass in a circular motion. Her right hand went clockwise and her left hands went counter-clockwise as she rubbed and scrubbed Honoka's buns for a good minute. She went circular for a while, then switched it up and went up and down for a while.

"Mmm... ohhh that feels so nice, Asuka-chan~" Honoka giggled.

After thoroughly soaping her ass, Asuka went back upwards and got her back and shoulders. Honoka turned back around and let the water spray her backside off.

"Honoka-chaaaaan... you gotta finish me nowwww~" Asuka whined.

"Alright, alright. come here~"

Asuka got close to Honoka and the two of them pressed their bodies together, breasts smooshing together and becoming one. The camera gave an extreme close up as they started sliding their soapy breasts back and forth together, as well as the rest of their body grinding. Asuka and Honoka were now equally soapy.

The camera panned back upwards to Honoka and Asuka's faces. They stared at each other passionately as their lips connected and they started giving each other, slow, tender smooches. Their lips pressed and pulled apart slowly and rhythmical, producing a wet smooching sound each time they pulled apart. Before their lips would rejoin, they stuck their tongues out so they would be the first to touch, followed by the lips. It was seductive, passionate kissing as their soapy bodies rubbed against each other.

"Now you turn around, Asuka-chan~" Honoka whispered.

Asuka turned around and felt Honoka's body press against her from behind. Her hands wrapped around Asuka and she began kissing her neck as she slid her body up and down her backside.

"Ahh...ahhh~" Asuka moaned.

Honoka slowly and seductively went up and down, the camera focusing on her ass for a second as it moved up and down, then her pelvis grinding up and down against Asuka's ass. The camera then went upwards, zooming in on Honoka's ginormous soapy tits rubbing Asuka's back like big fat sponges. Finally the camera went up and caught the action of Honoka kissing and licking Asuka's neck while she moaned.

"CUT!" Lee called out. "Okay, very good. Now let's hurry and get this last shot! I want it to be PERFECT, understood?"

Asuka and Honoka nodded.

"Okay, on my mark, I want you two to stand under the water and wash off. DON'T MOVE UNTIL I SAY, got it?"

"Gotcha!" Asuka called out, giving a thumbs up.

"Okay, ready? Aaaaaand... ACTION!"

Asuka and Honoka stood under the water and embraced. They began kissing passionately as the water fell directly on them, washing every last drop of soap off. The camera panned over them from top to bottom, catching their lips in action and then their bodies as the soap drizzled off of them and went down the drain. They didn't stop kissing until their bodies were completely clear, without a bit of soap left on them.

"AND CUT! YES! BRAVO! EXCELLENT! Ah, I could almost cry that was so good!" Lee exclaimed.

Asuka and Honoka breathed a sigh of relief as Asuka turned off the water. The two of them stepped out and were handed their towels by a couple of cameramen.

"That was awesome!" Honoka laughed.

"Yeah, we really kicked that scene's ass. To be honest, I was pretty worried about the shower scene, heh heh." Asuka beamed.

"You girls have exceeded expectations." Lee clapped. "Alright, get dried off and get back to the bed. But not TOO dry, okay? I want your hair to still look damp. Gotta have that authenticity!"

"Yes, sir~!" Asuka and Honoka exclaimed with a salute.

Finally the cast and crew were free of the cramped bathroom. The remaining two scenes would be shot from the comfort of the bed.

 **Next... a little after-shower massage :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Scene 4

After Asuka and Honoka finished drying off their bodies, they made their way back to the bed where the rest of the film would be finished. The mattress looked brand new; it sparkled with a pearly white like there had never been a messy condiment scene shot on it. Either they had switched out the dirty mattress for a new one, or Lee had some really dedicated assistants that scrubbed it clean.

"Okay girls, looking good!" Lee complimented. "Now you just- uhh Honoka dear, your hair's still dripping."

"Oops! Sorry~" Honoka said sheepishly.

"CAN SOMEONE GET A HAIR DRYER IN HERE!" Lee cried out.

Suddenly, as if his words had the power to magically produce his desires, an assistant approached Honoka with a battery-powered hair dryer. The assistant turned it on and went up and down Honoka's head until her hair was no longer dripping, but still maintained it's dampness to emphasize they had just got out of the shower.

"Okay girls, here's the oil. You know what to do, right?" Lee asked.

"Ehhh... seems simple enough." Asuka shrugged.

"Very good. Okay, on the bed! Let's get started!"

The cameramen assumed their positions as Asuka and Honoka crawled onto the bed, Asuka wielding a large plastic bottle of massage oil. It looked like the container held at least a liter of the clear, slick goop. There was plenty to be used for this erotic next shoot.

"Okay, everyone ready? Asuka and Honoka Movie Scene 4! AAAAAAND...ACTION!"

 **SCENE 4**

The two buxom babes were on the bed, their naked bodies squeaky clean from the recent shower, their hair still damp. Asuka held a bottle in her hand containing a clear, slightly viscous substance.

"Why don't you lay down, Honoka chan~" Asuka requested, removing the black lid from the bottle. The invigorating scent wafted into their nostrils, making them even more eager to douse themselves with it.

Honoka laid down on her back, giggling anxiously as her stomach got butterflies. She was pretty excited about this part, mainly because it was going to feel SO good. She might even orgasm inadvertently, which would probably fill Lee with joy if he got it on camera.

The camera focused on Asuka as she crawled on her knees to Honoka and hovered over her, holding the open bottle. Asuka started by tilting the bottle and filling her hand with the massage oil. She set down the bottle and started rubbing her hands back and forth, getting them nice and slippery.

"Here it comes, Honoka-chan~"

Asuka's oily hands touched down on Honoka's breasts and started rubbing them down with the oil.

"Oooooh that's nice~" Honoka giggled upon feeling Asuka's initial touch.

The camera focused on Honoka's chest, which was being worked in all directions by Asuka's masterful handwork. She rubbed them in a circular motion, her hands gradually working up before going back down to cover Honoka's boobs head to toe. It only took a few seconds for her giant funbags to start shimmering from the fresh coat of oil rubbed on them. The light bounced off of her skin, making her boobs shine brightly like a pair of freshly polished shoes.

Once Honoka's boobs were shimmering, Asuka reached for the bottle and opened it once again. This time, she simply titled the bottle over and poured the oil all over Honoka's abdomen. It covered her in a layer of oil as it flowed downward, seeping into her bellybutton and going even lower towards her pelvis.

Once Honoka's front was nice and doused, Asuka set the bottle back down and just worked on her for a little while with her hands. She started up top below her breasts, then worked her way down Honoka's body casually. She had the rest of her torso shining in no time, then started going down to her thighs. The minutes that passed consisted of her going all the way down Honoka's body, from her thighs all the way down to her ankles. Honoka made sure to moan for the camera, but admittedly she didn't have to try very hard; Asuka was an excellent masseuse.

"Hee hee! HEE HEE! Ohhh Asuka-chan, I love the way you rub me... ohhh~" Honoka moaned between giggles. Lee was kind of annoyed by her constant giggling, but for the sake of the movie it was good. Her giggling added a cuteness factor that would turn on the viewer even more.

After a good few minutes of Asuka working on her, Honoka was glistening from her chest all the way to her toes. It was almost blinding to stare directly at her; Asuka could have sworn she could even see her reflection!

Alright Honoka, flip over for me." Asuka commanded.

Instead of rolling over horizontally, Honoka instead got back on her knees and then laid down forward so she was facing directly at the camera. The reason for this was so the camera could get a nice shot of her bright, shiny cleavage smooshed against the mattress as she lay prone.

Honoka rested her head against her arms as Asuka got behind her, preparing to massage her other side.

The camera switched to an overhead angle, capturing every inch of Honoka's backside from her back to her legs to her round, luscious buns. Asuka doused Honoka's back with the oil and started rubbing her down once again. To further turn on the viewer, she crawled on Honoka and sat down on top of her ass. She leaned over and started working on her back.

"Mmmmmm...ohhhhh this is heaven..." Honoka moaned happily. The camera switched back to the front angle to capture Honoka's pleasured expression as well as her tits squishing as her body wriggled with pleasure.

The camera switched back to Asuka as she got off of Honoka and doused her hands in the oil once again. Finally she gave the viewer what they REALLY wanted, as her hands made contact with Honoka's amply curved ass cheeks and started making them shine with the oily substance. She rubbed her buns in a circular motion, going very slowly so the camera could capture her butt cheeks going round and round in Asuka's hands. After a minute or two of working her ass, Asuka let the camera get a good shot of her shiny ass cheeks shimmering in the light.

"Can you see your face in my booty, Asuka-chan? Hee hee~!" Honoka asked.

"Naaaaah I don't see anything, ha ha!" Asuka replied with a laugh. She gave Honoka's ass a good slap just for silliness factor.

Asuka could tell Lee wanted them to move on to the next part, so she quickly got the rest of Honoka's thighs and legs. Now, just like her front, her back was completely oily and glistening.

Now it was time for the main event.

"Hey Honoka..." Asuka said seductively. "I think your front needs a fresh coat~"

Honoka turned back around so she was feet to head once again, laying flat on her back and once again giving the camera a view of her beautiful shimmering naked body.

Asuka "surprised" Honoka by not dousing the oil on her hands, but instead tilting the bottle over her own chest and letting the oily goop flow down her own body.

"What are you doing~?" Honoka asked with a grin.

"Oh nothing~" Asuka replied, rubbing her body down with the oil. "My hands are just a little tired..."

Asuka set down the bottle and eyeballed Honoka hungrily. She crawled forward on her hands and knees slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. She draped a leg over Honoka's right side, then kept her other leg on Honoka's left side until she hovered over her. The camera focused intensely as Asuka lowered herself onto Honoka slowly and sensually. Their tits were the first thing to touch, as they squished tighter and tighter the more Asuka lowered herself onto Honoka. She stared into Honoka's eyes passionately as her full weight collapsed on top of her. The two girls were stuck tight together, like two pieces of bread.

Asuka put her hands on Honoka's shoulders and started sliding her naked body up and down against her, the slick oil making her slip and slide on top of Honoka with ease.

"Oooh, slippery~" Honoka giggled.

The two girls were silent and serious after that, per Lee's wishes. This was the most passionate, sensual scene of the entire movie as two naked friends slid their oily bodies together in an erotic dance. The only sounds from here on was the squishy sound of the oil on their bodies and the soft pleasurable noises exchanged.

"Unh...ahhh...ohh Asuka... you feel so good against me..." Honoka moaned softly, her voice almost whisper-like.

The camera caught every last naked angle of body against body, from their slick boobs slipping and rubbing together to their abdomens and legs grinding. The camera gave an overhead view of Asuka's ass moving up and down for a second, then switched to their faces full of ecstasy and lust. This was less of a massage and more of a tribbing, as their slick pussies were also pressed tight and sliding together.

"Ahhhh...ahhhh... kiss me, Asuka..." Honoka whispered.

Asuka's lips pressed tight against hers as she moved down Honoka's torso until her breasts popped out. Asuka used her hands to massage them as she pressed kisses on Honoka's neck.

The camera went down and focused on their pelvic areas for a second. Asuka lifted her pelvis very slowly, strings of oil connecting them like a bridge as the camera got a full view of the oil dripping from their womanhoods. Asuka lifted a few inches and then collapsed again, slamming her pussy against Honoka's and continuing the massage.

"Ohhh god Asuka... this is so wonderful... this is the greatest feeling...!" Honoka moaned, a bit louder than usual.

The body-against-body massage carried on for a few more minutes, the girls enjoying it as much as the viewer inevitably would. Waves of pleasure were washing through Honoka's insides, making her pussy tingle with delight. This was becoming less and less of an act by the second. Pretty soon she was really going to...

"Ohhhhh...ahhhhhh...Asuka...OOOH! Ahhh I'm cumming...!" Honoka whispered loudly.

With quick thinking, the camera switched to a front shot between Honoka's legs as Asuka slid her ass upwards onto Honoka's stomach so the viewer could see her cumming. She continued moving her ass back and forth as Honoka's walls started contracting and gently letting out weak squirts.

"Ahh~! Ahh~! Ahhhh~!" Honoka softly yelped with each squirt.

"Shhhh..." Asuka whispered, pressing her lips against Honoka's to silence the girl with a passionate kiss.

The rest of this scene played out with Honoka taking deep breaths, recovering from the orgasm while Asuka planted tender kisses on her neck.

"CUUUUUUUT!" Lee cried out, genuine tears in his eyes. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, CUUUT!"

The girls got up and looked over at Lee, who was wiping tears from his eyes with a tissue.

"Ladies... that was... ahh... that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen... ahh... that was perfection..." Lee blubbered, still trying to dab his eyes like a sophisticated person.

Asuka and Honoka could feel their faces turning pink; they couldn't decide if they were proud or embarrassed that they did such a good job they made their director cry.

"Ohhh sweet heaven... if I wasn't paying you girls so damn much already, I would give you a raise." Lee complimented. "Honoka, that orgasm... that was just... the icing on the cake. That was BEAUTIFUL!"

"I couldn't help it..." Honoka whispered bashfully.

It took a few moments for Lee to gather himself, but finally he was ready to continue.

"Whew! Okay! Asuka, great job. Now I need Honoka to take care of you. Follow the script, okay ladies? This is my favorite scene of the movie!"

"Gotcha!" they said with a bow.

"Okay, back on the bed please. Assume your positions. Camera ready? Asuka and Honoka Movie Scene 4 Part 2! AAAAAAND... ACTION!"

 **PART 2**

The scene continued with Asuka and Honoka sitting on the bed, on their knees. Honoka doused Asuka with the oil, then doused herself with the oil, then set the bottle down and rubbed it around a few times to make sure she was covered. After they were once again dripping with oil, the eroticism continued.

Honoka and Asuka gazed at each other lovingly as they hugged and started rubbing their chests up and down on each other from their current position. Their tits were like makeshift sponges, sliding up and down each others' torsos and working the oil deep in their skin. When their faces were level, they gave each other a quick sloppy kiss before going back down.

The cue came to switch positions and Honoka gently pushed Asuka onto her back. She didn't get on Asuka all the way, just merely hovered over her and commenced to rubbing her oily tits up and down Asuka's naked body from head to toe. She rubbed her breasts on Asuka's chest, then down her abdomen, past her pelvis, down her leg, then went all the way back up.

"Ahh... that's good..." Asuka moaned. "Ahhhh yes... right there..."

"CUT!" Lee cried. "Okay, good! Now, the scene cuts to Asuka laying prone. Okay, ready? AAAAND... ACTION!

Asuka was now laying prone, with Honoka pouring the oil all over her like a shower. She left a trail of oil from Asuka's back all the way across her ass. She used her hands to smear it around a few times, then prepared for the next sexy part. It was time for her to get on top of Asuka now.

Honoka crawled on Asuka's legs and pressed her tits deep against Asuka's ass, then started smearing them back and forth against her abundant cheeks. The camera got an excellent angle of Honoka's boobs going back and forth, pushing Asuka's butt fat forwards and then pulling it backwards.

After a few minutes of that, Honoka finally got on top of Asuka and draped a leg over, mounting her fully. She laid down on top of her, pressing her full weight on Asuka's back, then commenced to slipping and sliding on her.

"Oh my..ohhh...ohhh fuck that is good..." Asuka moaned. She couldn't see what was happening, but she could feel Honoka's tits moving up and down her back, and she could distinctly feel Honoka's tight folds grinding against her ass.

Honoka hugged Asuka's neck and kissed her as she used the prone girl's backside like a slip n slide. She went up and down with her full body for a while, but then she stopped and just smeared her tits around in a circular motion on Asuka's back.

"Ahhhhhhh that feels so freaking good...ohhh my god..." Asuka moaned.

"CUUUUUT!" Lee cried out. "Okay ladies, this is it! The big finish! I need this part PERFECT, understood? You can take as long as you want, but I WANT a moneyshot!"

The two nodded in agreement.

"Okay assume your positions before we start rolling again."

The two girls sat directly in front of each other and draped their legs over each other. Slowly... they came forward and their pussies became one.

"Hug me tight, Honks." Asuka whispered.

The two girls hugged, propping their chins against the other's shoulder. The hug was for sensual effect, but it was actually genuine between the two.

"Asuka...I'm so happy to do this with you~" Honoka whispered.

"Okay, looking good ladies! This is it, let's finish this scene with a bang! AAAAND... ACTION!"

The camera gave a close up between their legs as their pussies rubbed hard and fast, their moans echoing in the microphones and only further selling the scene. The camera switched back to a full shot of the girls hugging and tribbing, their eyes shut tight and moans ringing out.

"Ohh! OHH! OHH!"

"UNHH! UNHHH! AHHH!"

The two girls looked at each other, then closed their eyes and started kissing as they bucked their hips with all their might, desperate to finish out this scene with a tremendous orgasm.

"OHH GOD! OHH DON'T STOP, HONOKA!" Asuka cried out, her voice a squeal.

"AHH, AHH, AHHH! IT'S SO GOOD!" Honoka whimpered. "OHHH YESSSS ASUKAAAA!"

Honoka's pussy was the first to start spewing love juices as the camera gave an extreme close up of her contracting walls. They shut tight and then pulsed, a stream of love juices trickling from them with every contraction. It was a delicate balance of squirts and gentle trickles.

"Ohh that's so fucking hot, Honoka! OHH MY GOOOOOD~!" Asuka squealed as she began unleashing her own volley of sweet nectar. Hers was more powerful, sending out a steady stream that pelted Honoka like a water gun.

The two girls collapsed on the bed, Asuka on top of Honoka, as their pussies rubbed a few more times for good measure before they finally stopped. Their bodies were completely drained from that mind-blowing release.

"CUUUT! YES! YOU DID IT! EX-CE-LLEEEENT!" Lee squealed, jumping in the air from pure joy.

They laid there for a while, still snuggling.

"You really sold that, Honoka~" Asuka whispered with a smile.

"Heh heh... I didn't have to try hard and neither did you~" Honoka teased.

"Whewwww! I need a break." Lee sighed. "Okay, ladies. Go ahead and take a nice little break if you want. Get your energy back for the final scene. I need to go get the actors, so just wait here and rest, okay?

Before Lee got up and left, he turned to his assistants.

"Guys, bring them whatever they want. Water, juice, beer, anything. Keep em happy while I bring in the studs."

 **Next... the final scene!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Scene pt 1

Since Lee was gone, the camera crew and assistants had slowly dispersed near the craft service table and were enjoying some of the snacks and drinks laid out. They also brought Asuka and Honoka some cookies and coffee while they slipped on bath robes. For a while, everyone just casually chatted and ate lightly in anticipation of shooting the final scene.

"So how ya feeling, Honks?" Asuka asked, taking a tiny bite of cookie.

"Ughh... I'm tired..." Honoka groaned, furiously scratching her head in annoyance. "And I'm tired of being naked! I just wanna wear clothes again..."

"Awwww, is wittle Honkers tired of showing her big ol tatas~?" Asuka teased, sliding a hand in Honoka's robe and pinching her boob fat.

"H-HEY!" Honoka whined, slapping her hand away. "Hands off unless we're in front of a camera!"

"Heh heh, fine, fine. Look, I'm tired of being naked too. But this is the last scene, okay? We do this, and then we're SWIMMING in cash. We're gonna be set, babe!"

Honoka felt a tingle of excitement back inside her when she heard those words. The comfortable warmth of anxiety washed over her, making her eagerness to get back to work overshadow her negative emotions. She hadn't told Asuka yet, but... she was scared of what was about to happen. Having her closest friend touch her was one thing, but a total stranger? It felt weird to her; very weird and invading. The desire to feel that piece of paper in her hands with a big number written on it was the only thing keeping her going right now.

Asuka was feeling all too similar emotions, thought her hard exterior allowed her to hide it more. She tried to be the strong one of the two, keeping Honoka's head held high and her confidence brimming... but how could she when she was just as afraid? Someone was about to touch her... someone unfamiliar to her. It was going to feel a lot different than what she had done with Honoka.

Both of these brave girls, fear of the unknown in their hearts, found strength in each other... as well as proper motivation.

"Asuka..." Honoka muttered, not even looking at her.

"Hmm?" Asuka muttered, not looking looking back.

"I'm not going to back out of this. Are you?"

"Nope. I'm getting on that bed and doing whatever the hell the script says I have to. And I'm gonna walk out of this building with my pockets fatter."

"Good... then we agree. Asuka... you're my best friend..."

"You're mine too... that's why I want us to succeed together. I care about you succeeding just as much as I do myself. We're gonna kick this final scene's ass, kay?"

The two girls embraced, the strength and support of each other radiating through their bodies, coursing from one girl to the next. That hug empowered them, like an adrenaline shot.

"Helloooooo! I'm baaaack!" Lee called out in a singsong voice, barging into the room and immediately becoming the center of attention. Accompanying him were two well built, burly looking grunts in standard issue G Corporation combat uniforms. They were sporting green body armor from the neck to their ankles, with black boots. They were also sporting pitch black sunglasses that hid their stoic expressions from the world. To complete the image were green combat helmets on their head, secured by a strap under their chins. The man on the left was sporting a red Kevlar vest, implying he may be a higher rank than the man on the right.

"Ladies, if you please...?" Lee asked, beckoning them forward with a hand gesture.

Asuka and Honoka shot the slightest of glances at each other, then proceeded over to where Lee and the two men were standing. As they approached Lee, they really started to realize just how much the two intimidating looking soldiers towered over them. They couldn't decide what was scarier: their frames or their emotionless faces.

"Ladies, this is First Lieutenant Okami and Corporal Nabeshima. Utilizing my powerful position within the G Corporation, I've pulled some strings to have them put on leave for the sake of helping me complete the film. For just this one scene, I'm paying them twice as much as that bastard Kazuya would pay them annually to go out and dodge bullets on the frontlines."

"Um... h-hi..." Honoka waved meekly, a goofy smile on her face. Her face was turning the slightest shade of pink.

The two soldiers merely nodded.

"So they're the guys fuckin us?" Asuka asked brashly.

Lee scratched his head awkwardly. "Umm, well, if you wish to put it so uncouthly... yes."

"Ah, okay. Wowwww... uhh... is this gonna be painful?"

"H-huh? Painful? Asuka, you didn't say they would be rough!" Honoka cried.

"Ladies, PLEASE!" Lee interrupted, a hand on his forehead. "If you four will step out with me for a minute...?"

The five of them quietly slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Lee motioned to the soldiers to step back a bit, then he turned and leaned in close to Asuka and Honoka, putting a gentle hand on their shoulders.

"Ladies... I just wanted to talk to you privately for a second, and see how you were feeling about things." Lee said, his voice soft and compassionate like a mother talking to her child. "Tell me... are you scared?"

Honoka and Asuka looked at each other. "Umm... well... are you scared, Asuka?"

"What? Why are you asking me! You're the meek one, Honks!" Asuka retorted.

"Oh, quit with the tough girl attitude. You're just as uncertain about this as I am!" Honoka yelled, a tear or two in her eyes. She was very sensitive and got upset easily.

"Girls, girls!" Lee called out softly, gently rubbing their shoulders. "It's okay to be scared, okay? It's only natural for your first time. Now, I want you two to look me in the eye, okay?"

Asuka and Honoka nodded, giving Lee's beautiful gray eyes their undivided attention.

"Now... I want you two not to worry. I promised I would look after you, didn't I?"

"Mmhmm..." they said in unison, giving a shy little nod as their gaze didn't waver.

"These men aren't going to do anything to hurt you, okay? I PROMISE you they're going to be as gentle as possible. And they aren't going to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing. I give you my word. Now... are you ready to finish this thing?"

"Well... I guess if we get hurt I can always just sue your ass." Asuka said with a smirk. "Fine, let's go!"

Asuka took Honoka's hand and they all went back in the room, more determined than ever to get started. This was it... one last scene stood between them and their reward.

"Alrighty then! Places, people!" Lee called out, clapping his hands with authority. The camera crew and assistants all finished up their snacks and got back to their positions. Asuka and Honoka read over their script for about 30 seconds before getting back on the bed. The robes came off and they were once again naked and ready for more camera antics.

"Okay ladies, this is it! The home stretch!" Lee called out. "Now keep in mind, this is the most important scene of the movie. These guys only have one chance to get it right, so I need you girls to follow the script and make sure they shoot straight and proud. The moneyshot is EVERYTHING, am I clear? It has to be perfect!"

"We got you, we got you!" Asuka replied. "Just shut up and do your director thing already!"

"Fine, fine. I'm counting on all of you! Okay, Asuka and Honoka Movie Final Scene! AAAAAAND... ACTION!"

 **SCENE 5**

Honoka was stretched out on the bed, on her back. Asuka laid on top of her, her body laid out flat as well, her full weigh on top of Honoka. The two kissed gently, pressing their lips together and slowly pulling them apart to achieve maximum smooch.

"Mmm...mmmph..." Honoka moaned on the bottom. Asuka was moaning softly as well on top, letting a breathy moan air out every time their lips pulled apart. While they made out, they explored each other's bodies from breast to thigh, hungrily grabbing whatever was available. The camera gave an overhead view as Honoka ran her hand down Asuka's ass and gently rubbed back upwards. Their legs, entwined, moved softly against each other like a dance.

Suddenly, Honoka opened her eyes and looked over Asuka's shoulder.

"Oooh, Asuka-chan. I think we have visitors~"

Asuka got off of Honoka and turned around so they were looking in the same direction. Her eyes widened as she got a good glimpse of what Honoka herself was eyeing: they were being watched by two men, each wearing nothing.

Asuka and Honoka's reactions were genuine, as this was the first time they had seen the soldiers naked. Their powerful, tree trunk legs were lacking in any body fat whatsoever. It was like they were sculpted out of rock. Their torsos were the same, as they rippled and curved in all the right places. Their large pecs curved flawlessly, as well as their six-pack abs. Their arms rippled with muscle, from their broad shoulders to their biceps. Their bodies were the end result of the brutal training employed by the G Corporation's private military.

After giving them a quick glance over, Asuka and Honoka's eyes fell down between their legs, where they examined the tools that were about to be used on them. The two men had impressive packages, already erect from watching the naked girls kissing together. From the large, conical, rosy red tips to the plentiful inches of their thick shafts, the weapons they were packing looked deadly enough to kill. The fear of having those monsters inside them filled Asuka and Honoka with familiar fear... but they remembered Mr. Lee's words and that was what would have to help them maintain their cool.

The camera switched to the men as they approached the bed, their hanging scrotums swaying left to right as they split up and each approached their designated girl. The Lieutenant had Asuka; the Corporal had Honoka. They each crawled onto the bed, just as naked as their sexual partners. The only thing left on them were their black sunglasses, just to add a mysterious air to them. Plus, nobody really likes to see the guy's face anyway.

The soldiers gently pushed the girls backwards onto their backs, then laid down on top of them, making sure not to put their full weight on their slender bodies. Asuka and Honoka took a deep breath, their insides tingling with anxiety. This was the moment they had been dreading; the big finale, where they would be ravaged by two manly studs for the viewer's pleasure. The stress and nerves of having to perfect this scene was more intense than even hand to hand combat.

Before they even had time to breathe properly, the men's lips connected with their own in a kiss that sucked the breath out of them. They could feel sweat forming as they breathed deeply through their noses, eyes closed as they tried to calm their minds and relax at the feeling of the warm lips dancing against theirs and the tongues clashing with their own. Their bodies moved instinctively; their legs went upwards and wrapped around the waist of their lovers, their hands went upwards and seductively touched their torsos. Asuka rubbed her hands on the Lieutenant's abdomen; Honoka had her arms around the Corporal's neck and her fingers danced on his shoulders.

The soldiers also made good use of their hands, working the abundant breasts of their buxom lovers as if they were pieces of clay to be molded. Their fingers explored every last inch of breast, from the curves to their delicate nipples. Their squeezes were gentle, but with just enough force that the breast fat bulged through the spaces of their fingers.

The next few minutes were a calming silence, the four of them rolling around on the bed with their lips in constant motion and hands running amok. Asuka and Honoka's bodies burned with intense heat against the large, muscular frames, their only solace the electric fans blowing on them in the distance out of camera range. Lee must have set those up in order to calm the girls down a little.

"And cut! Very good start, you guys." Lee called out, giving them a little round of applause. The men disengaged, allowing the girls to sit back up and pant.

"Huff! Huff! Huff! Whewee! So how was it, Honks?" Asuka asked, just as curious of Honoka's reaction as Honoka was of hers.

"That was... well... it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." Honoka said with a grin.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. It just... takes some getting used to, ya know? This is a new experience and all, heh heh."

"See, I told you they would be gentle!" Lee called out with a smile. "What you're feeling is just first time jitters. If you need a drink of water or something before we continue, go on ahead."

"Nah, I'm good." Asuka said.

"Okay, good. Then we can go ahead and continue." Lee declared. "Okay, Honoka and Corporal Nabeshima! If you would please disappear from the shot, we can continue!"

The Corporal took Honoka's hand and politely helped her off the bed, then the two of them slipped on robes and stepped away from the filming area. In order to keep the viewer from being overwhelmed, the next scenes would only focus on a particular pair. Asuka and Lieutenant Okami would go first, followed by Honoka and Corporal Nabeshima.

"Thank youuuuuu. Okay, Asuka and Lieutenant Okami! On the bed, please! Thank you! Okay, quiet everybody! Asuka and Honoka Movie Final Scene continued! AAAAAND... ACTION!"

The scene opens with Asuka laying on the bed, Lieutenant hovering over her on his hands and knees. He lowers himself slowly onto her and their lips become one. His torso presses against hers, his legs draped over her left and right. His hands find their way to her breasts as her hands go to his chest. Her fingers dance across his large pectorals, tracing the curvature and gently rubbing his nipples.

Their lips continue to battle as the Lieutenant gently pinches her nipples, then goes down her breasts and all the way down her abdomen with his hands. After reaching her navel, his hands go back up and back to attacking her breasts. They share a few more gentle kisses before Asuka rises up and pushes him backwards onto his back.

Now Asuka had the top position as she crawled on top of the Lieutenant and started licking his nipples. Her wet tongue sent tingles of pleasure through his skin, eliciting soft moans.

"Ohh...ohhh..."

Asuka went down lower and started tracing the curves of his pecs with her tongue, leaving a trail of saliva that shaped his gorgeous body perfectly. After licking, she went back onto his pecs with sloppy kisses. She went down his pecs, then started kissing all the way down his abdomen as she slowly worked her way down to the main package.

Asuka finally made her way between his legs, scooting backwards a bit to get a good glimpse of what she was working with. This was it: the camera was on her and she had to make beautiful art with the throbbing man meat staring her in the face.

With a mental "here goes", Asuka grabbed his dick in her hand and started playing with it. It was already hard, she just wanted to feel it in her hands for a while just to get used to touching penis. She moved it around in all directions, squeezing his shaft tight and gently pumping a bit. A tiny little moan croaked out of the soldiers throat. She played with it in her hand for another minute or two, trying to mentally prepare for the next part. She had never tasted dick before... hopefully he washed it. Did it taste the same as Honoka's pussy, perhaps? Only one way to find out...

Asuka's curiosity was finally sated as she took the dick in her hand, opened her mouth, and went down on it. Her tongue instinctively salivated as the tip brushed against it, unsure of the new flavor it was experiencing. She went down lower on it, feeling it slide through her mouth and to the back of her throat.

"Ghglh..." she gagged, strings of saliva hanging from the corners of her mouth.

Asuka was inexperienced, but she gave it her all as she commenced to giving the soldier the best oral she possibly could. She tried to just ignore the odd flavor of dick and focused on just going up and down quickly. She let the saliva flow freely from her mouth, as it would not only make it wetter and more pleasurable for the man, but also turn the viewer on with the sloppiness of it.

"Ahhhh...ahhhhhhh..." the Lieutenant moaned, his voice deep and powerful for the audio equipment to capture.

Asuka got into a pattern of going fast for about 20 seconds, then going all the way down to his base and holding it there for a second before going back up very slowly. She would remove her mouth, giving the camera a good shot of the strings of saliva hanging from his dick and her lips. Then, she would go back down and start all over again. She didn't really want to deepthroat, but she did it anyway just to make Mr. Lee happy. Her gagging noises would probably make the scene that much better anyway.

"Ghghglll...!"

Asuka puckered tight and went up and down on him faster than before, a little worried that he might accidentally shoot his load early and ruin the scene. It would still be money out of her pocket regardless, so she just sucked him off and prayed he had stamina.

A quiet sigh of relief came when Lee finally said those magic words:

"CUT! Very nice job, Asuka. Excellent! You suck like a pro!"

"Umm... thanks, I guess..." Asuka mumbled.

They took a little two minute break, just to give the Lieutenant enough time to calm back down from that sweet oral. For this next part, he would have to use every ounce of his stamina to hold in his release.

"Okay, back in position! Asuka honey, I hope you're ready for this. Remember you two... FOLLOW THE CUE CARDS. We don't need you blowing early, okay Lieutenant?"

"Hm." was his only response.

"Okay, this is it! AAAAAND... ACTION!"

The scene continues with the same POV angle of the Lieutenant's dick, standing tall and throbbing. Asuka is standing over him, her nerves running wild as she prepares for what would undoubtedly be the wildest sensation yet. Right now, she just wasn't sure she was mentally prepared. All she could do was look over at Honoka's smiling face to calm her down.

She didn't have a choice; it had to happen, and it had to happen now.

Asuka maintained her cool as she slowly went down, lower...lower...lower... until she felt his tip enter her folds. She wanted to cry out "oh God" right then, but she fought and maintained her composure.

She bit her lip to hold in a squeak as she sat down completely, the rest of his dick sliding into her pussy. She leaned over and put two hands on his chest, preparing to get into rhythm.

She went back up slowly, then back down. She could feel her pussy wetting, adjusting to the phallic object, making entry smoother. Before long, she could go up and down with relative speed. The hard part was officially over.

Asuka held onto his chest and started her rhythm, relaxing her body for the long, tedious ride. Lee wanted this to eat up a lot of minutes, so she just fucked him at a nice, slow, casual pace. There was no sense of urgency, it was really just Asuka exploring this new sensation and getting used to it. She was so fascinated by the feeling of cock pumping inside her that she didn't even realize her moans started coming naturally.

"Ahhh...ahh! Ahh...!" her moans flowed out with no effort. She was actually enjoying it; it didn't feel forced or obligated anymore. She was just enjoying the ride, bouncing on this giant dick until Lee said stop. Her stress and anxiety started to slowly melt, being replaced by warm, comforting emotions. It felt good to finally overcome such a challenging obstacle that had plagued her since they started filming. The fear was officially gone.

"Ohhh! Ohhh fuck me good! Ohhh that's fucking good...!" Asuka squealed, obviously hamming it up for the camera, but still having fun nonetheless.

The room became an orchestra of skin slapping against skin, Asuka's moans loud and powerful for the viewer to take in. The camera had a perfect view of pussy bouncing on dick, her giant tits flailing wildly in all directions as her head drew back and mouth opened wide.

"Ahhhh! OHHH! OHHH that dick is so good! OHHH~!"

The fucking lasted for a few more minutes before Lee was finally satisfied.

"CUT! Okay, that's good. Take a minute, then switch positions."

"Are you okay, Asuka?" Honoka called out.

"Huff...huff...huff...yeah! I... feel pretty damn good, actually!" Asuka said with a laugh. "I actually can't wait for you to come up here and try it, Honks!"

"D-did it hurt?"

"Not really... I mean, it feels pretty good. I was close to cumming!"

"Oooh wow... so it wasn't scary..."

"Nah, once you get past the initial shock it's nothing but smooth sailing."

"Okay, enough talking please." Lee commanded. "Let's get back to rolling! AAAAND...ACTION!"

Asuka was on all fours, her ass and pussy high in the air. The camera stayed there, giving the viewer a full view.

Suddenly, the Lieutenant came in and put both hands on her butt cheeks, then squeezed. He leaned in and started licking her pussy from behind, his tongue going all the way in and wriggling upwards.

"Ohhh! Ohhhh yes~!" Asuka cried out.

The first few minutes consisted of Lieutenant Okami squeezing her buttcheeks and moving them around counterclockwise, all the while his tongue worked magic deep inside her dripping pussy. Asuka moaned it up for the camera, but honestly most of her moans were genuine. Oddly enough... she was actually eager to feel his dick inside her once again. It was so strange; just a few minutes ago she was scared to feel such a new sensation. Now, she had gotten a taste and wanted more, like a teenager smoking his first cigarette.

Asuka's wish came true as the tongue finally stopped and the two hands on her cheeks lay dormant. She held her breath, anticipating the cock inevitably entering her from behind. She started to feel it; the tip slip past her labia, pushing against her outer walls, then abruptly penetrate. She felt the warm shaft go all the way in, her pussy juices making it slick inside her.

The fucking commenced once again, this time from behind. The camera captured every last beautiful close-up detail of dick ramming into pussy, making Asuka's ass jiggle as he spanked her and picked up speed. He was going a lot faster and harder than before, with a serious objective in mind this time. This was the big climax.

"OHHH FUCKING GOD! OHHH RAM THAT DICK INSIDE MY WET PUSSY! OHHH~!"

"Hnnngh...ahhhhhh..." the Lieutenant moaned sharply, his own pleasure impossibly to mask.

After a few more pumps, a wet, squishy sound started echoing as squirts started spilling out of Asuka's pussy with each thrust. Each time he rammed, a tiny squirt would come out flying. Lee was overjoyed that he could catch it on camera.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" the Lieutenant moaned. This one was a lot less restrained, indicating that his orgasm was just around the corner.

Asuka knew what to do. The dick quickly left her pussy and Asuka swung back around, facing the camera. She pressed his penis head against her boobs and started stroking it HARD. Her hand went at an almost blinding speed that the camera nearly couldn't capture.

"AHHH! AHHHHHHHH!"

Lieutenant Okami howled as his white spunk squirted out and filled Asuka's cleavage full of rich, gooey cum. Asuka aimed his dick higher and opened her mouth, letting the second blast shoot into her mouth. Finally, the last weaker blast of cum blasted her chest and neck like a shotgun, peppering her with little droplets of white.

Asuka looked at the camera with a smile as she waved goodbye, the cum drizzling down her boobs and leaking from her mouth.

"CUUUUT! HA HAAAAA! YEEEES! YOU NAILED IT!" Lee cried out, jumping for joy.

Asuka let out the longest sigh of her life. She could almost cry, she was so relieved it was finally over. This felt better than finishing a college exam with 200 questions.

"EEEEE YOU DID IT, ASUKA!" Honoka squealed, running over and embracing her cum drenched friend.

"Ha ha ha! Hee hee! H-Honks, I'm dirty! D-don't touch me!" Asuka giggled.

"Tch, like I'm not about to get the same treatment~" Honoka said with a wink. "Sooo... what did it feel like to get covered in... y-you know?"

Asuka scratched her head as she blushed. "W-well... it actually feels very warm."

"Warm? Oooooh... hee hee~"

Lee approached Asuka and patted her on the head. "Asuka, dear... you have earned every last bit of that paycheck. I am so proud of you. Now, why don't you go get cleaned up while Honoka finishes up her part?"

"Thanks Mr. Lee, but I'd rather stay here and watch. I want to be here for Honoka, so she doesn't feel nervous or scared." Asuka replied, giving Honoka a wink.

"Oh, uhh... okay. Your choice. Hey, somebody get her a towel! And please clean the excess semen off the mattress! WE GOT ONE MORE THING TO SHOOT HERE, PEOPLE!"

Lee got back in his director chair as assistants ran around frantically. One gave Asuka a towel, two more went to go clean off the mattress. There was lots of tension and anxiety in the air... it really felt like the end. Everybody in the room was ready to see this thing through and finally go home.

 **This chapter is getting a little long, so maybe this is a good place to stop. Tune in next for Honoka's half of the scene as well as the epilogue!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Scene pt 2

**Welp, this is the end. Hope you enjoyed this filth. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, my not so frequent reviewers, and even the ones who just read and run. I love you all the same. Enjoy.**

"Welp, here goes..." Honoka said, biting her lip nervously. She looked over at Corporal Nabeshima, who adjusted his sunglasses as he crawled onto the bed.

"Good luck, Honoka! I believe in you!" Asuka called out from the craft service table. She had wiped off her body with a towel, sanitized her hands, and was now wearing a robe. She was enjoying a bottle of juice while Honoka prepared to finish her half of the finale.

Honoka gulped as she crawled onto the bed with the Corporal, her face warming up as anxiety welled up inside her.

"J-just promise you won't be rough..." Honoka said meekly to the Corporal. The soldier didn't respond at all.

"Okay, this is it! Honoka, are you ready honey?" Lee called out.

"I guess..." Honoka said, looking down, her voice almost a whisper.

"Hey! You're gonna do fine, okay? Trust me, you're gonna knock this out! Asuka did it, so you can too!" Lee said with a thumbs up. "You'll do EXCELLENT!"

Honoka slapped herself a few times to get psyched up. "Y-you're right! Let's do this! I'M COMING HOME SOON, GRANDMA!"

"O...kay. I... wouldn't bring grandma into this discussion because that's kinda weird, but... whatever. Okay, we're rolling! Asuka and Honoka Movie Final Scene Part 2! AAAAAAND...ACTION!

 **PART 2**

The scene opens with the Corporal sitting on the bed, Honoka in his lap. He held her tight in his chest with his rippling arms, their lips in constant motion together. The camera zoomed in on their mouths, capturing the motions of their lips pulling apart and then coming back together, their tongues moving around in each other's mouths as wet smooching sounds could be heard. Honoka moaned softly as her lips went downwards, kissing his neck up and down. Her chest, squished tight against his, erotically slid up and down as their nipples brushed together constantly and sent tingles through their bodies. Honoka could feel her insides welling with warmth, surprised at the tender touches of the burly man. Maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought...

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, covering each other with slow, warm kisses, until Lee finally stopped them.

"CUT! Okay, good start. Honoka, you doing okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still a little nervous, hee hee..." Honoka replied with a nervous giggle.

"You're doing good Honks!" Asuka exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's continue. You ready?" Lee asked.

Honoka nodded, a nervous smile still on her face.

"Okay, we're rolling. AAAAAND...ACTION!"

Honoka laid down on her back as the Corporal hovered over her legs. He leaned down, on all fours, pressed his tongue just above her pelvis and started licking her stomach, all the way up her navel.

"H-haaahh~" Honoka gasped, feeling her body tense up and break out in goosebumps.

Corporal Nabeshima licked her again, but this time, when his tongue reached her navel he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on it. This earned another quiet moan from Honoka, who was slowly welling up with arousal. She was starting to rethink her perception of this scene; initially, she was afraid that this muscular brute, who has probably killed dozens of men, didn't know how to tenderly handle a woman. But with each kiss on her stomach and his hands gently massaging her thighs, he was making a believer out of Honoka. She could feel a warmth on her pussy, and the distinct feeling of tiny little droplets forming.

The Corporal started going up higher, planting kisses up her torso until he reached her breasts. As soon as his eyes were level with Honoka's boobs, he let his tongue go wild on her nipple. The camera zoomed in close, catching a shot of his tongue sending her tiny nub in all directions. The camera zoomed back out and caught a full shot of Honoka with her eyes closed, body wriggling as he licked her boobs and elicited vocal moans.

"Ahhh...ahhh that's good~"

After a while of licking her breast, he put his hands on them and softly squeezed them as he went back down her body with kisses, slowly approaching between her legs. Honoka didn't want to say anything, but she was getting horny as hell! She could feel the wetness in her folds now, slowly accumulating, begging for a big spill all over the mattress.

"CUT!" Okay, next shot, let's go!" Lee called out.

"Darn it..." Honoka pouted. She was disappointed when he stopped licking her, but then she remembered the good stuff was coming up soon anyway. She just REALLY hoped that this guy knew what he was doing. Since he had made her this horny, then hopefully he could finish the job.

"Okay guys, we're getting a bit more intimate here. I want to see PASSION! Honoka, you're free to squirt to your heart's content. Camera crew, I want you ready at all times. Look for the signs!"

"Having fun out there yet, Honks~?" Asuka called out with a grin.

"Mmmmmmmmmaybe a little, hee hee~" Honoka said with a giggle.

"Okay, can it you two. We're rolling. AAAAAAAND...ACTION!"

"UNHHH! AHHH! H-HOOOH! AHHH! AHHHH~!"

Honoka howled to the air as the Corporal's tongue swirled around in her pussy, her love juices trickling down her walls. The camera zoomed in, focusing for a second on his tongue inside her, capturing every movement from his clockwise swirls to him thrusting his tongue forward until his mouth was against her.

All doubt had left Honoka's mind that this man didn't know how to please a girl. His tongue was sending powerful waves of pleasure coursing through her, building up at a single point, begging to explode. She wanted to cum so bad, but Lee probably didn't want her to spew so soon.

"OHHH GOD YES! OHHH LICK MY PUSSY HARDER~!"

At this point, the Corporal was pretty much slamming his face between her legs, his tongue fucking her as well as a male appendage could. His wet tongue wriggled around inside her, pleasuring all her sensitive nerves, sending more juices trickling out of her. Honoka was close to begging Lee to let her cum, but obviously that would ruin the scene and they'd have to start all over again.

Finally Lee gave a thumbs up, indicating that she had milked it long enough. Like a huge weight lifted from her back, Honoka allowed her body to release it's tension and her floodgates opened.

"OHHHH GOD I'M CUMMING~!"

Lee quickly pointed to the camera to get a close up angle. The camera zoomed in and witnessed Honoka's pussy clenching tight, then bursting open with a huge squirt. The squirts came out at a steady pace, blasting the Corporal in the face as he kept licking until the very end.

Honoka's howling didn't subside until well after her orgasm had finally stopped flowing. She was in a state of pure bliss, not even realizing the scene was over.

"CUT! I SAID CUT! Honoka, honey, SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"AHHHHHHH...ahh? Ummm... oops... sorry~" Honoka muttered with a cute little grin. Her cheek were red and burning.

"Hoo boy... okay people, now's a good time to take five. Sheesh..." Lee grumbled, wiping his sweaty brow.

Honoka went over there where Asuka was and sat down beside her, letting out a relieved sigh.

"You're doing good so far, Honoka. I'm proud of you." Asuka said with a wink.

"Thanks...but the hard part is coming up. Now I have to... pleasure HIM..."

Asuka put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's not bad at all. Really! Just take my advice, when you're sucking his dick, just make it really slobbery. He likes that and it makes it a bit more manageable for you."

Honoka put a hand to her chin. "Hmmm, really? Umm.. okay..."

"Ha ha, you look so nervous!" Asuka teased, pinching her cheeks. "Just go out there and do him like he did you. Trust me, it'll be easy."

"Honoka sweetie, I'm gonna need you back over here now!" Lee called out, beckoning her with his hand.

"Welp, that's my cue..." Honoka said with a warm smile. She put her head on Asuka's shoulder and gave a quick little hug.

"Go give em a show, Honks~" Asuka said with a wink.

Honoka approached the bed once again, determination in her heart to knock out this last scene. This would no doubt be the hardest part of her experience; being intimate with Asuka was one thing, but a total stranger? She was a little worried she might do poorly.

"Cmon Honks, you got this! It's not rocket science!" Asuka cheered.

"Okay, you two ready?" Lee asked. "Alright Honoka, I need you to really show your stuff sweetie. Stop when I say stop, we don't want the Corporal here blowing his wad early. OKAY, THIS IS IT! AAAAAAND... ACTION!"

The Corporal was on his knees, postured up as Honoka crawled towards him and took his dick in her hand. She gently stroked it a few times, just to make sure it was fully erect. This was it; time to take the next big step.

Honoka took a deep breath as she opened her mouth and took his tip inside her. She closed her mouth tight, her lips locked tight around his tip, and slowly pushed forward. Her throat felt tickly as his warm shaft pushed deeper and deeper until it was touching a dead end inside her mouth.

"Ghhghghh...!"

Honoka held it there for about 10 seconds, letting her saliva accumulate and coat his dick in wetness. Finally, she slowly pulled it out of her mouth and let the camera get a good shot of his sticky member coated with Honoka's saliva.

Honoka stroked it a few more times and then her mouth went back over it. Using one hand to hold it steady, Honoka started slowly bobbing on his member. While she worked, she tried to shut all thoughts out of her brain; to wipe her slate clean. At this moment, she was nothing. She was just a machine: a machine who performed once perpetual function.

"Wow, she's doing it..." Asuka whispered quietly. "Damn, she's better than I am..."

With this strategy of unconsciously working on his dick, Honoka was able to kill time effectively. Before she knew it, several minutes had passed that she was simply sitting there sucking him off. The camera had time to capture several angles: one of her from behind, moving her ass back and forth, a POV shot of Honoka's head bobbing back and forth against the Corporal's dick as her boobs jiggled rampant, and even an overhead view that captured not only a top view of Honoka's cleavage, but the m-shaped arch of her ass where the top of her buns and canyon could be seen.

After another minute or two of sucking, Honoka pulled the member from her mouth and seductively licked it all around the tip, then ran her tongue all the way down his shaft.

"Unngh..." the Corporal softly moaned, his voice whisper-like but loud enough for the audio to capture.

Honoka's tongue went all the way back up his tip and that was enough for Lee to finally stop it.

"Okay, cut! Very good! You performed that flawlessly, my dear."

"R-really? I did?" Honoka asked excitedly.

"Well yeah! I'd say between the two of you, you have Asuka over there beat." Lee said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha ha! I just shut my brain down for a few minutes is all~" Honoka said with a humble shrug. She looked over at Asuka, who suppressed her jealously to give Honoka a smile and a thumbs up.

"Whew, well thankfully that went smooth. Thank you guys." Lee said with a grin. "Now then, we are just about done. Honoka... you know what's next."

Honoka gulped as she looked over at Lee, then the Corporal, then Asuka. She looked around at the camera crew, ready to capture every angle of her getting penetrated. The entire movie was riding on her now... if she messed this up, they would have to start again tomorrow. Honoka was tired: tired, weary, and sick of being naked. She wanted this over so badly that she was going to will herself into completing this final scene with flying colors. No matter her nervous state, this was happening and she was going to like it.

"I'm ready." were the only words from her mouth, followed by a determined face.

Lee looked around the room and gave a nod to indicate that everything was a go.

"Okay... everyone quiet. We're about to begin. AAAAAAAAND... ACTION!"

Honoka was laid out on her back, her legs spread and knees bent. The camera had a POV shot of the Corporal as his hands tenderly caressed her thighs, then slightly bent her knees a bit more. His member became visible in the shot as it slowly inched towards Honoka's young pink folds. Honoka's strained to keep her body from quivering; she was SO nervous!

Finally... she felt it push inside her.

"Ahh...!"

Honoka stifled her squeal before it got any louder. His penis was inside her, and pushing in inch by inch. She breathed in and out, trying to relax her body and adjust to the object inside her. She drew sharp breaths as it pushed deeper...deeper... until finally his pelvis touched hers.

He began pumping inside her, each thrust sending a powerful electric sensation between Honoka's legs. She wasn't sure if she liked it yet... but her moans were coming out regardless. She couldn't help it; each time his pelvis slapped against hers, her lungs produced a powerful howl.

"HNNNH! HOOOH! OHH! AHH! OHHHH!"

The Corporal himself was grunting rather unrealistically, indicating he must have liked this a lot. He certainly wasn't slowing down, as he worked into a nice steady pace with decent speed. His dick was working hard, producing a loud slap that echoed in the room as he laid down some fire on Honoka's pussy and made her sing for the camera.

"UNHH! UNNNNH! OHHH! OHHH! OHHHHHHH!"

The camera switched to an overhead view, where Honoka could be seen moaning to the heavens while her tits bounced in all directions with no restraint. His dick was an acquired taste, and she was starting to feel that pressure welling up in her once again. She could feel the wetness oozing once again, making a loud squishing sound inside her when his dick came crashing in.

"And CUT!" Lee cried. "Okay, 30 seconds! I want us rolling again in 30 seconds!"

Honoka laid there for a second, trying to catch her breath. Corporal Nabeshima had already assumed his new position and was waiting eagerly.

"Honoka, you okay? Can you keep going?" Asuka asked loudly.

"Huff...huff...yeah! I'm almost done! This is the last shot!" Honoka yelled. She got back to her knees.

"I CAN DO THIS!"

"Okay, you guys ready?" Lee asked. "We're rolling again. This is it! LAST ONE! BRING IT HOME, HONOKA! AAAAAND... ACTION!"

Corporal Nabeshima sat Indian style on the bed, his dick standing tall in his lap and desperate to feel the warmth of Honoka's slick cave once again.

The camera got a full view of Honoka's ass walking in front of it as she approached the Corporal and very slowly lowered herself into his lap. Their lips met tenderly upon their faces being level, as Honoka's butt approached his lap. She hovered over his dick for a second or two, letting the camera zoom in and catch her pussy which was dripping with anticipation. Finally, she lowered herself onto his lap and her pussy was once again filled with his shaft.

The camera focused on the view from the front, which was Honoka sitting in Corporal Nabeshima's lap and slowly starting to find her rhythm on his dick. The camera had a perfect view of Honoka's ass, as she was facing the Corporal. The camera focused on her butt going up and down, her pussy hiding and then revealing his dick with her vertical movements. The Corporal reached his hands around and squeezed Honoka's butt cheeks tight, using them for leverage to help her bounce on him easier.

Once Honoka got into a nice rhythm, the Corporal started REALLY putting it to her. Her ass jiggled up and down in front of the camera as she rode him hard like a mechanical bull, her screams of pleasure blaring in the speakers. The viewer may have to turn down their volume at this point.

"AHHHH! AHHH! OHHHH GOD THAT DICK IS GOOD! OHHHHH GOD YESSSS~!"

The camera zoomed out a bit and got an establishing shot of Honoka bouncing on his lap, then switched to an overhead view. The overhead view caught a good angle of both Honoka and the Corporal, whose chests were squished tight against each other. Honoka's breasts bounced against his chest as her butt moved up and down fast, the top view giving the viewer a perfect look straight down her ass cleavage.

The camera then switched to a bust shot, capturing Honoka and the Corporal from the chest up as their mouths were wide open with ecstasy, their bodies vibrating and their eyes making contact.

"OHH GOD! OHH GOD OHH GOD OHH GOOOOOOD~!"

The Corporal moaned sharply as he squeezed her ass tight and hammered her on his dick with maximum force. Honoka finally achieved her second release, as her pussy started spilling out her love juices like a water dispenser and soaking the mattress.

"Aghhh! Ahhh that's so hot...!" the Corporal moaned, obviously close to his release as well.

"Hnnngh! Ahhh! Graaagh! Ahhh Honokaaaaa!"

Honoka was suddenly grabbed and forcefully ejected from his lap. Just like that, she was on her back, the Corporal hovering over her. A white droplet emerged from his urethra, and Honoka knew she had to act fast or this scene would be ruined.

Honoka grabbed his dick and started slapping it hard against her boobs, the vibrations making them jiggle all over. The Corporal let out a loud, drawn out grunt as his dick started spewing his white spunk, which blasted Honoka's breasts all over with a fresh layer of warm, white, sticky goodness.

"AHHHH! GHAAAAAH!"

Honoka nearly giggled when she felt the hot fluids shoot all over her. It felt pretty funny to her. Asuka was right; it was VERY warm and kind of pleasant feeling. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought.

As the Corporal disappeared from the shot, the camera zoomed in on Honoka's smiling face as she dipped her fingers in the spunk and then pried her fingers apart, letting the cum form a sticky bridge between her fingers. With a wink, she waved goodbye to the camera.

"WE'RE CLEAR! THANK GOD ALMIGHTY WE'RE CLEAR! HALLELUYA!" Lee yelled. An eruption of cheers echoed through the entire studio as the camera crew, audio crew, and everyone else who had contributed to the filming of the movie celebrated its completion.

"HA HA HA! We're rich, Honks! We're RICH!" Asuka whooped as she tackled Honoka and the two girls started bouncing up and down with joy.

"WHEEEEE PAYDAYYYYY!" Honoka squealed.

"Whew! Somebody get me a goddamn drink!" Lee commanded. "I just directed the hell out of this movie! HA HAAAAA!"

And that afternoon, there was no shortage of celebration among the cast and crew of Asuka and Honoka's epic movie, which was sure to stimulate and tantalize the horniest of buyers. It was a brutal day, full of nerves and strenuous activity... but in the end, the payoff would be well worth it.

 **EPILOGUE**

"Cmon, pick up please..." Asuka muttered to herself, standing patiently with her cell phone in her hand. It rang a few times before she could finally hear the fizz of the other side.

 _"Asuka?"_

"Honoka! Heeeeey! How are you doing?!"

 _"Heh, I'm great! I moved my grandma to a nice retirement home, and I'm taking care of the house all by myself. There' a job at a local restaraunt that I'm eyeballing, hee hee..."_

"Ah cool, so things are looking up for you eh?"

 _"Enough about me though. How are YOU doing?"_

"Heh, well I finally finished the dojo repairs. I also took a pretty big chunk out of my dad's hospital bills. The dojo's going great! We got lots of new guys signing up to train with us. But... I wonder if they're just there to see me... ugh..."

 _"If they try anything, just show them a bone breaking new move, hee hee~"_

"...Hey Honks?"

 _"Hmmm?"_

"If you had the chance... would you do it again?"

 _"...if the pay was good."_

Asuka and Honoka's Movie, which was finally titled "Big Booby Schoolgirls: After School Special", was a colossal success. Lee Chaolan even received an Adult Movie Award for Best Director. The movie itself even won an award for Best Adult Movie, beating out the other nominees without much of a close race. Lee was quoted as saying:

"Well naturally I expected the highest success, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered. You see, when I put my chips on the table, it's because I KNOW victory is certain. It's just one of my EXCELLENT qualities, heh heh."

Asuka and Honoka put their paychecks to good use, as well as the 20% they received monthly from DVD sales. They were fine with being much-talked-about and slightly controversial figures when they went out in public, because anyone who dared to judge them was subject to a random bone on their body being selected for breaking.

In reality, many of Asuka and Honoka's acquaintances, even the naysayers, secretly admired the girls and were grateful that two of the most beautiful girls in Japan chose to bare it all for the world to see. Most of them ended up either buying the movie or paying an adult to buy the movie for them. As was the case with one wealthy girl from Monaco...

"SEBASTIAN!"

The old butler quickly rushed up to the bedroom, where the blonde young woman he served was waiting for him.

"Oui, Mademoiselle Lili?"

"Tell me, have you checked the mail today?"

"Oui! It seems you have a package. Imported from Japan..."

"AHHH! BRING IT TO ME QUICKLY, PLEASE!"

Sebastian brought the tiny box up to Lili, who immediately tore into it like a wild animal. Her facial expression was all that needed to be seen to know that what she had been waiting for finally arrived.

"...Sebastian."

"Oui?"

"...Thank you for purchasing this for me. I'll make sure you get a bonus this month out of my own allowance. Now... I need to be left alone for the evening. No interruptions."

"Merci Beaucoup, Mademoiselle Lili! I shall cancel all engagements this evening for you. Take care!"

The door shut and Lili quickly rose up and locked it. With great haste, she opened the case and gently pulled out the disc, which was now her most prized possession. Her hand trembled with excitement as she put the DVD in her gaming console, which was capable of playing movies.

Lili's eyes didn't leave that screen for the duration of the movie, from the time they had the pillow fight to the time they were plowed by burly studs. She had her panties around her ankles and more than one finger inside her pumping wildly.

"Ohhh Asuka-chan...ohhh you're a naughty girl...ahhh...ahhhh~!"

Lili must have had more orgasms in one evening than she had in her whole life. Now, whenever she wanted Asuka, she didn't even have to leave her room. She had a piece of Asuka-chan with her, now and forever.

 **THE END**


End file.
